The Vampire Next Door
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: CeCe is a foster kid that just moved in with the Blues. She meets a guy next door name Gunther, and later she finds out he's a vampire after he attempts to kill her. Gunther becomes infatuated with CeCe and will do anything protect her. GeCe/Tynka/Deucina/Rogan/Reuce
1. Plot

Chapter 1: Plot

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or any of the Characters, but I do own this laptop._

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first supernatural story for Shake It Up. I hope you guys love vampires, because I know I do. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Cecelia Jones. However, I do prefer to be called CeCe, and that's what everybody calls me. I'm from Colombia, Florida, born and raise there.

I love shopping, dancing and acting. Although, I'm don't do so good at school and I'm not very good at sports.

I do have a secret that I've been keeping from everybody ever since I was a little girl. I am dyslexic. Sometimes I get letters confuse and it makes it harder for me to read. It also affects my dancing sometimes. However, I still practice every day into I get it right.

Life hasn't been that easy for me ever since my parents and brother died in a car crash 5 years ago. So I basically became an orphan ever since.

I've been from foster family to foster family, and still haven't found my home. Now, this family from Chicago, Illinois volunteers to take me in. I hoping that they are nice people and maybe I could stay there permanently. After all, I am 16 year old and a girl gets tired of moving around all the damn time.

**Saturday **

"Are you Cecelia Jones?"

"Yes, but you can call me CeCe for short." I reply, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you CeCe. I'm Marcie Blue and I'm your new foster mother." She explains.

I nod.

"Let's get you home." She says, taking my luggage.

* * *

"How was your plane ride?" Marcie asks.

"It was fine. The flight attendants were very nice to me." I reply.

Marcie giggles, "Oh sweetie, they're supposed to be nice to you. That's their job."

"Where do you live Mrs. Blue?"

"Please just call me Marcie or mom. Whatever is more convenient for you?" She says, giggling again.

_Wow, this lady really does have a wierd laugh. I wonder what her husband and children sound like._

"Anyways, we live in a family house just 5 miles from here." she explains.

"Do I get my own room?" I ask.

"Well of course sweetie. We got the room all set up and ready for you. I hope you like it. My daughter Raquel decorated."

I snort, "What kind of name is Raquel?"

"Raquel is a straight "A" student. She volunteers with helping the needy and sick children. She wants to become a doctor just like her father and she very friendly. I'm sure you and Raquel with get along just fine." She giggles.

"Kill me." I mumble to myself.

"What did you say sweetie?"

"Nothing." I reply.

We arrive 10 minutes later to a beautiful brick house just off the parkway. I don't remember the last time I've been at a place like this. The whole neighborhood was beautiful. There were trees and flowers everywhere. Kids laughing and playing like it's nobody business. There were even elderly people sitting on their porch admiring each moment they have left of their lives.

Although, there was only one thing that troubled me a bit, it was that weird house across the street from the Blue's home. This house wasn't like any of the other house in the neighborhood. It was dark and gloomy with a steal black fence around it. It even had a gate to prevent anybody from trust passing. I thought it was extremely creepy because it didn't look like any of the other houses.

"Come on CeCe. Let's get you inside." Marcie says, helping me with my bags. "Curtis, Ty, Raquel, our guest is here!" she shouts.

"I'm coming mom!" Raquel yells, running downstairs. "Hi, I'm Raquel." She says, shaking my hand.

"I'm CeCe." I reply.

"That's weird. I thought they said that your name was Cecelia?" she asks.

"It is Cecelia. CeCe is for short."

"Oh! That explains it then." Raquel says, smiling.

"What up mom? You called me?" Ty asks.

"Yes I did Ty. This is CeCe." Marcie replies.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you CeCe." he says, kissing my hand.

I blush, "It's nice to me you too Ty."

"This must be our new daughter." Curtis says, walking inside the room. "I'm Mr. Blue, but you can call me Curtis or dad. It's up to you and don't be afraid to ask me anything."

"Okay." I chuckle.

"Raquel, will you please show Cecelia up to her room." Curtis says.

"Right away daddy." She replies. "Come on CeCe."

* * *

"This is your room." Raquel says, opening the door. "I decorated it up for you. So I hope you don't mind." Raquel says.

"It's great Rocky." I say.

She giggles, "My name is Raquel not Rocky."

"Well I think Rocky sounds better and that's what I'm going to call you."

"But my name is Raquel."

"Trust me, you'll get used to the name Rocky."

"Rocky." Ty says, walking inside the room. "I'm starting to like this girl."

"See! He agrees with me." I say.

"I guess it does sound kind of nice." Rocky says.

"I knew you would. Rocky, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I say, putting my arm around her.

"You think so? I wouldn't mind that." She says.

"So how old are you CeCe?" Ty asks.

"I'm 16, but my birthday is in June." I reply.

"That's 3 months from now. I'm definitely throwing you a birthday party." Rocky says.

"That sounds like a plan. Since I haven't had one in over 5 years." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry about what happen to your family. It was really sad and I give you my blessing." She says.

"Yeah, me too." Ty says.

"It's okay. I really don't like to talk about it. So, how old are you guys?"

"I'm 17 years old and I'm 11th grade like you." Rocky replies.

"I'm 18 going on 19 this summer." Ty replies.

"Really? Are you in college?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

"What do you study?"

"I'm studying to become lawyer, even though I really want to become a rapper." Ty replies..

"I want to be a dancer, but my dad wants me to become a doctor. So I don't bother to tell him that I love dance. It's would be a waste of time." Rocky says

"Wait, you like to dance?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Both Ty and I love dancing, and we're really good at it." Rocky replies.

"What a coincidence, because I love dancing too." I say.

"Awesome! Maybe you and I could practice sometimes." Rocky says, in excitement.

"I would love that." I reply, excitedly.

"Girls." Ty says, shaking his head.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." Rocky replies.

"You can ask me anything you want beautiful." Ty replies.

"Who lives in that creepy ugly big house across the street?"

"Oh, the Hessenheffers live there. Apparently they're like from the old country or something." Rocky explains.

"Their last name sounds…"

"Foreign? Oh yeah it's foreign." Rocky says. "They have 5 kids and 3 of them go to school with me. I heard the father owns a extremely big butcher shop and the mother is a home designer. I don't even know how they can afford a big place like that."

"Well I heard that 3 of their kids are their adopted niece and nephews. I can't really tell because they all look alike." Ty says.

"How old are their kids?" I ask.

"Two of them our 17, the other two are 18 and one of them is 15." Rocky replies.

"Watch out for the 15 year old. He scares me." Ty says.

"Are they a least friendly people?"

"The parents seem friendly, but their kids are certainly not so friendly." Rocky replies.

"They're loners and weirdoes if you ask me." Ty says.

"Oh." I say.

"Kids! Come downstairs and eat!" Marcie yells.

"Coming!" We all shout.

* * *

**(Sunday)**

"I'm having so much fun here Rocky." I say, walking outside the house.

"Good! That means I'm doing a good job." Rocky grins.

"Who's that?" I ask, looking across the street.

"Oh, that's Gunther Hessenheffer."

"He's hot." I say, looking over at him again.

"Don't look at him! I heard that one time he stabbed someone for peeking at him."

I snort, "That's nonsense Rocky. He would be in prison right now if he stabbed somebody, duh."

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going over there to talk to him." I reply, and walked across the street.

"CeCe! Get back here." Rocky whispers.

"Hi, I'm CeCe Jones." I say, flipping my hair. "What's your name?"

Gunther slowly glances up at me with a serious expression on his face. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Well you're my new neighbor and I was only trying to be friendly."

"Darling, does it look I'm your average friendly neighbor you can just walk up to and the next thing you know where friends?" he asks.

"Yes Exactly." I reply, with a smile. "So are we friends?

"No! You should listen to your friend over there. She might be right."

"Wait, what are you talking about and how did you even hear our conversation?"

"That is private information, and next time you'll think twice before you coming over here to talk to me." He replies.

"Gunther! Are you out there?!" Tinka shouts.

"Yes! I'll be there in a minute sister twin!" he shouts back. "You have a nice day CeCe." he says, winking at me.

"Oh yeah! Well you have a nice day too asshole!" I shout.

* * *

"How did it go?" Rocky asks.

"He was a total asshole."

"Yeah I know. A lot of girls at school try to talk to him before, but he shuts them all down." She explains.

"How can a jerk like him come in such a cute package?"

"CeCe." she says, holding my shoulder. "A lot of jerks come in cute packages. Sorry to break it to you."

"I can see that now Rocky. Wait, did you just say that he goes to our school?"

"Yes, he and his sister Tinka attendants our school."

"Uh-huh." I say, thinking.

"Okay, what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what I'm going to wear tomorrow with those brand new shoes your mom bought me."

"Nice try CeCe. You are thinking about something else. I can feel it."

I roll my eyes, "Okay, so maybe I want to show this asshole what he's missing out on."

Rocky laughs, "Your joking with me right? You're seriously still thinking about getting his attention even though he was a jerk to you?"

"Rocky, there is good in everybody, and I see it in Gunther. He wasn't exactly mean to me. He was more forward with his word and polite."

Rocky eyes widen, "What does that even mean?"

"It means, somewhere in there he has a good heart. He even wink at me Rocky."

"That's the worst load of crap I ever heard in my life." She says, shaking her head.

"Whatever. You say green and I say orange. At the end of the day, I will be the one with the new boyfriend."

"You want to bet on it?" she asks.

"Sure, what you got?"

"If you don't get Gunther to go out with you by the end of school year. You have to do my chores for the whole summer."

I nod, "You drive a hard bargain Rocky. But I'm in."

"I'm glad you agree. Shake hands." She says.

"Shake hands." I say, shaking her hand.

I look one last time across the street into the Hessenheffers house. There stood Gunther in the window staring at me. It was like we were connected in a way I could only understand. I wave to him one last time and he closed the blinds. Something was seriously up with the Hessenheffers.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Later.**


	2. I Cannot Be Compelled

Chapter 2: I cannot be compelled

**Monday**

"CeCe wake up!" Rocky shouts.

"Go away Rocky." I say, throwing a pillow over my head.

Rocky sighs, "Come on CeCe! Do you want to miss your first day at a new school?"

"Is this a rhetorical question?" I ask.

"Yes." Rocky replies.

"Then I think you just answered your own question." I say.

Rocky grins, "Gunther will be there."

"And…"

"We made a bet remember?"

"Alright, you win this one Rocky. But next time I'm bringing out the big guns."

Rocky laughs, "Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

"No, but it should."

"You are too funny CeCe." Rocky chuckles. "By the way, I like my dresses starched and my blouses washed by hand."

"Ha, ha, ha, like that's going to happen."

"We'll see. Just make sure your butt is down stairs in 20 minutes or else I'm leaving without you."

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." She says, leaving my room.

I opened up my blinds and looked out the window. There he was again just sitting there doing nothing. However, he wasn't alone this time. There were 4 other people sitting out there with him and they all had blond hair. They must be his siblings because they all look alike. Ty wasn't lying when he said he couldn't tell them apart.

I got inside the shower then afterwards I brushed my teeth. After I was done brushing my teeth I looked though my closet for something cute to wear. If I want to get Gunther attention then I needed to wear something casual and classy. He doesn't dress like normal guys my age. He has this certain style to him that will make you think he was from a different generation . He also talks like he comes from a different time. I wondered if he was from England or any of those other foreign countries . Their were so many questions I had to ask him.

* * *

"It's about time!" Rocky shouts.

"Sorry I'm late Rocky." I say.

"Save your apologies for someone who cares. I told you to be down here over 35 minutes ago, and now we're late for school."

"Geez, Rocky! Give me a break here. It's my first day at this school, and I wanted to look fabulous."

Rocky glances up and down at me, "I see. You're a tad over dressed don't you think?"

I chuckle, "Rocky, sit back and watch the master work at her magic. Do you know why? because I'm so winning this bet today."

She laughs, "It's whatever you say CeCe. Now let's go!"

* * *

"Hey Raquel! This must be the new girl you were talking about?"

"Yeah it is." Rocky replies. "CeCe this is Deuce and Deuce this is CeCe."

"It's nice to meet you CeCe." Deuce says, shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Deuce." I reply.

"Hey baby." Dina says, kissing Deuce on the cheek.

"Dina this is Raquel foster sister CeCe." Deuce says.

"It's nice to finally meet you CeCe. Raquel has been telling me a lot about you." Dina says.

"She has?" I ask, looking over at Rocky.

"Of course she has. We're best friends." Dina replies.

"How long have you guys been friends for?" I ask.

"Well Raquel and I knew each other since we were little kids. Later on in middle school we met Dina." Deuce explains.

"That's when Raquel introduced me to Deuce." Dina says, leaning against him.

"Hey, what can I say? You two were meant to be." Rocky says.

"Yeah." Deuce says, staring at Rocky.

_Something seriously didn't seem right about this picture. _

"I don't want to cut this conversation short, but CeCe and I gotta get to class." Rocky say

"What up Raquel, Deuce and Dina? Who's the new girl?"

"Liam, this is CeCe. Remember the girl I was telling you about?" Rocky asks.

"Oh yeah, that's right. It's nice to meet you CeCe." Liam says, kissing my hand.

I blush, "Nice to me you too Liam."

"Okay CeCe, we have to go." Rocky says, pushing me forward. "We will see you all at lunch period."

"Later Rocky and CeCe!" Liam shouts.

* * *

"Okay CeCe, you got your schedule?" Rocky asks.

"Yes I do."

"Good! I'll see you later then."

"Okay later." I say, walking inside Art class.

"It's nice of you to join us. What's your name?" The Art teacher asks.

"My name is Cecelia Jones but you can call me CeCe." I reply.

"Nice to me you Ms. Jones. I'm Mrs. Freemen and welcome to my art class. Now find yourself a seat and a sketch board, because we're about to begin."

I quickly walk inside the classroom coming face to face with Gunther Hessenheffer. I was kind of surprise to see him here, since he doesn't really seem like the artsy type of guy. Then again, art isn't my greatest subject either. Come to think about it. This was definitely the perfect place to get to know him.

"Alright class. I want you to paint me something original. It doesn't have to be prefect. Just paint whatever comes to your mind. You all got 25 minutes. Now begin." Mrs. Freemen explains.

Who am I kidding? I suck at painting. The last time I painted a picture was back in elementary school. So what the hell am I doing here?

"CeCe, why haven't you painted anything yet?" Mrs. Freemen asks.

"I 'm just not feeling this Mrs. Freeman. I think I need someone to help inspire me. Like him." I reply.

Gunther glares at me because he knew who I was talking about.

"You must be talking about Gunther Hessenheffer? He one of my best students, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you." She explains.

"That's fantastic." I say with a grin on my face.

"Gunther! Can you come over here please?" Mrs. Freemen asks.

"Yes Mrs. Freemen?" He replies.

I need you to help Ms. Jones come up with an original idea for her painting. Do you think you can do that?"

"I guess so." Gunther replies.

"Thank you." She smiles. "I'm looking forward to seeing your painting when it's done Ms. Jones."

I smile, "Don't worry; you can count on me Mrs. Freemen."

"That's the type of spirit I like to hear Ms. Jones." She says, walking back to her desk.

As soon as Mrs. Freeman left, Gunther was shooting death glares at me.

"Hi neighbor." I say, waving at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gunther asks.

"Getting painting lessons from my not so friendly neighbor." I reply.

"I see you didn't get my message the last time."

"No I got the message. You say I should think twice before talking to you. So I thought about it and here we are."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I'm not getting at anything. I just wanted you to teach me how to paint."

"Cecelia."

"Gunther"

"I don't want to play these games with you, and you do not want to cross my bad side."

"Oh! You have a bad side? I thought I was already looking at it."

"Trust me, this isn't my bad side. You have not yet begun to see my bad side."

"Is that a threat? Because I don't take treats kindly and I'm definitely not scared of you."

"Well you should be." He says, looking away from me.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with me getting to know you and becoming friends? I ask.

Gunther glares at me, "You don't want to be my friend. All you want is some eye candy on your arms. Some boy toy you can play around with."

"That is not true." I say

"Yes it is!"

"How would you know?"

"Does bet ring a bell?!"

My eyes widen, "I -I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's rubbish! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now I suggest you stay away from me before I tear you apart from limp to limp."

My mouth opens in shock at first. So I open a bottle of paint and squeezed it all over him.

"You filthy little peasant! Look what you've done!

"Go to hell." I say, grabbing my bag and walking out the classroom.

* * *

"CeCe, I heard what you did to Gunther in art class today." Rocky says, sitting down next to me at the lunch table.

"I don't care." I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

"I personally think he deserved it." Liam says.

"Don't encourage her Liam. She's only been here one day and already she making enemies." Rocky explains.

"Good job CeCe. I wish I could've done that." Deuce says.

"Deuce! Are you seriously encouraging this?" Rocky asks.

"I have to agree with the guys on this one Raquel. Gunther isn't really a nice person and he must've said something to upset CeCe." Dina explains.

"I understand that Dina. But he is also my neighbor, and I don't want a war to start between us and his siblings!"

"I think it's a bit too late for that." Liam says.

We all looked over at the Hessenheffers and they looked extremely upset.

"Yup! That is definitely one pissed off family." Deuce says.

"I'm telling you guys, they are not human. Look how pale their skin is." Liam says.

"Liam, it's not nice to judge people by their skin." Rocky says.

"I am not judgey. Watch! Dina, am I judgey?" He asks.

"Of course you're not. Your one of the nicest guys I know." Dina replies.

"See." Liam says.

"Guys, I think I'm going to throw up." I say.

"What's wrong? Is the food bad? Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Rocky asks.

"I'm fine Rocky. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I reply, getting up from my seat.

"Okay! If you need anything, call me." Rocky says.

* * *

I when inside the bathroom to wash my face, but then I heard a sound come from inside one of the bathroom stalls.

"Hello! Is anybody else in here?!" I shout, but nobody answered.

I started to check each stall one by one but they were all pretty much empty. When I arrived to the last stall by the window. I quickly pushed it open and nobody was inside.

"Hello Cecelia." A voice spoke from behind me.

I slowly turn around and see Gunther standing right in front of me. "What are you doing here? This is the girl bathroom." I ask.

"You really thought I was going to let you get away with that little stunt you pulled earlier today?"

"Get away from me before I scream."

"Baybee, I will like to see you try." He says.

I ran pass him as quick as I could, but somehow he appears in front of me.

"AHHH! How did you do that?"

"Didn't I tell you to never cross me again? You put this on yourself darling. Now you must pay!" All of a sudden, his eyes turn black and his teeth became sharp. I didn't know what he was or what he wanted for me, but now I know there was something definitely wrong with him.

"Please I'll do anything. Just don't kill me." I say.

"Who says I'm going to kill you? Maybe I want to drain you dry." He says, digging his fangs through my flesh.

The pain was excruciating as he continues to drink from me. After a couple of seconds, the pain turns into a pleasure and I began to moan out in ecstasy.

After a why, he releases his fangs from my neck and looks at me straight in the eyes. I have no clue what just happen, but everything seemed different now. All i kept thinking about was why didn't he kill me?

"Listen, I want you two forget everything you saw. You only know me as your neighbor and we never really had a real conversation. Understood?" he says, still looking at me in the eyes.

I hesitated to nod at first but did it anyways. Who does he think he is? He can't make me forget everything that happened between us. That not how it works and I cannot be compelled. After I responded with a nod, he was already gone. For some reason I still remember everything that happened. I also discovered that the Hessenheffers weren't normal and I needed to find out what they are.

"CeCe! Are you in here?" Rocky asks, walking inside the bathroom.

"I'm right here Rocky." I say, leaning against the wall. My body felt weak and I couldn't move.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding! Let me take you to the nurse."

"No!"

"But why not? You don't look too good."

"Because I'm tired and I just want to go home."

"Okay, let's go to the main office and I'll call my mom."

"Rocky, can you not tell her about the paint incident."

"Don't worry, I won't." she replies.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Let me know what you guys think and I will update soon. Later.**


	3. Stranger

Chapter 3: Stranger

It has been over two weeks since I moved to Chicago. Everything seems different now, and it's feels like my life has turned upside down. I was nobody before I came here and now when I walk through the halls of John Hughes High School, everybody speaks to me. Well, mostly everybody.

I haven't said a word about what happen to me in the girl's bathroom that day. All I remember was going home that afternoon, laying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about Gunther. When he bit me, I felt this extremely pleasant sensation and I started to get these hallucinations about us. Weird right?

What surprised me was when he tried to compel me with his eyes. What do I know about being compelled? It's not every day a guy you like, tries to compel you. I'm still confused about why he didn't kill me? He had the perfect opportunity to kill me, and he didn't. Guys are very confusing and weird like that. Then again, how do I know if he's even a guy? Oh my god! He could be an alien from outer space. EW! I have a crush on an Alien! That would be so gosh, if that's the case.

"CeCe." Rocky says, closing her locker. "What are you thinking about and why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Oh, nothing. I can't decide which dress to wear tonight at Liam party." I reply.

"What do you want to wear? Maybe I can help you."

"I can't decide between the red tube dress and the black cocktail dress."

"Go with the red tube dress. You'd look rather fetching in red."

"Oh thank you Rocky. What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing this pink cocktail dress that shows off all my curves. Damn I look good in that dress." Rocky grins.

"Conceited much?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm far from conceited."

"What about high maintenance?"

"I guess I could be little high maintenance. Just a little bit. There's nothing wrong with wanting more then you ask for." She says.

"Uh-huh." I say.

"What up ladies." Liam says, putting his arm around me and Rocky. "Are you girls still come to my party tonight?"

"Of course we are Liam. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Rocky replies.

"Fantastic!" he says, looking over at me. "You're going to save me a dance tonight right CeCe?"

"Yeah, I'll save you dance." I reply.

"Great! I'll see you guys later. I got to get to class before my Mr. Polk marks me absent again." Liam says, jogging down the hall.

"See you later Liam!" I shout.

"So…you and Liam huh?" Rocky asks.

"Liam and I are just friends. I only moved here two weeks ago Rocky and I don't need a new boyfriend."

"Oh! Then I'm guessing the bet is over off?" She grins.

I glare at her, "No. The bet is still on, and just to let you know, Gunther will be mine by junior prom."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"It's funny because I haven't seen you talk to Gunther ever since the paint incident happened. I'd would have thought you gave up by now."

"Well your wrong. I didn't give up. It's just taking a little longer than I thought it would."

"It's whatever you say CeCe. By the way, I'm working on this chore chart for you, and I should be done with it by tomorrow. Okay."

"Rocky, it's not even the summer yet. We got 2 ½ months left."

"I know. Time is running out though." She says, laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha!" I shout.

"Hello." A voice speaks.

Rocky and I slowly turn around to see who it was. It was Gunther and Tinka adoptive brother Klaus. I never figured out reason why Ty was so scared of him.

"Hi Klaus." Rocky and I wave in fear.

"You ladies do know you are standing in front of my locker." Klaus says.

"Wait, your locker is over here? I never saw you on this side of the hallway before." Rocky asks.

"This it my new locker. My locker neighbor and I didn't see eye to eye, so he reported me." Klaus sneers.

I glance at Rocky, "Um…and why is that?"

"I have no idea. Why do you think ladies?" he replies in a creepy tone.

"Uh…we're going to go now. You have a great day." Rocky says, rushing down the corridor.

"Rocky, wait up!" I shout, rushing after her. I was walking around the corner and bump into somebody chest. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to –" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because once I saw who it was my body became stiff.

"Be careful next time. That could've been quite the nasty fall." Gunther says.

I stood there staring at him. What was wrong with me and why does my body react like this every time I'm around him. Gunther winks at me and continues to walk down the corridor.

"Jerk." I murmur.

He must have heard me, because he stops and glance at me as I walk away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"We are going to have so much fun tonight." Rocky says.

"Just remember. Mom and dad said we need to be back home by 2 am." Ty explains.

"I'm surprise they are letting us stay out that late." Rocky says.

"That's because you girl are with me. I'm responsible for the both of you." He says.

"That's all good and gravy, but I hope you're not going to be watching us like some little kids." I say.

"Yes. We can take care of ourselves. Thank you very much." Rocky added.

"Trust me. Watching you two acts like idiots is definitely the last thing on my mind." Ty says.

"Rocky, your brother has jokes." I say.

"He does, doesn't he?" Rocky replies.

"Hey, let's just go." Ty says, getting out of his car.

"Ty, what time do you want us to meet you back at the car?" Rocky asks.

"Around 1:40. It only takes 10 minutes to get back to the house from here." he replies, walking inside the club.

"I thought the party was going to be at Liam house." I tell Rocky.

"Are you crazy? Liam parents would kill him if he had a party inside the house. That's why he has parties at his cousin club." She explains.

"Oh." I say walking inside.

"I see you girls finally made it." Deuce says. "By the way, you ladies look really nice. Very sexy."

"Thanks Deuce." I say.

"Yes, thank you Deuce. Where is Dina?" Rocky asks.

"She around here somewhere. You'll find her." he replies.

"Okay, come on CeCe." Rocky says, yanking me by the arm.

"Hey ladies. Have a drink." Liam says, passing me and Rocky a beer.

"I don't drink Liam. You know that." Rocky says.

"Oh I forgot. What about you CeCe?" Liam asks.

"What about me?" I reply.

"Do you drink?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, not really. I never had a beer before."

"Never?! Well my lady. Tonight is your lucky night because I'm giving you a beer to try." He explains.

"CeCe, don't try it. Beer is disgusting." Rocky says.

"I don't know Rocky. CeCe may like it." Liam says.

"Can you guys be quiet for a second? I'm trying to drink my first beer here." I complain.

"Okay, go ahead." Rocky says, rolling her eye.

I take a deep breath and started to drink it.

"How was it CeCe?" Liam asks.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." I reply.

"I told you she might like it, Rocky." Liam says.

Rocky sticks her tongue out at him.

"You guys are so funny when you two bump heads." I say, taking another slip of my beer.

"We've been doing this ever since 9th grade. Rocky the only girl that is almost as stubborn as me."

"Liam is the only guy I haven't punched in the nuts yet." Rocky smirks.

"Ha, ha, very funny Rocky." He says.

I laugh at this.

So far this party was a blast. I dance with my friends and party the night away. I can't remember the last time I had fun with friends that looked out for me. All my friends back in Florida weren't to be trusted. They stole from me, left me stranded. My foster brother tried to feel up on me in my sleep. That's one of the reasons why I got transferred to Chicago in the first place.

"CeCe, can I have this dance?" Liam asks.

"Sure."

"I've been meaning to tell you something all night."

"What is that?"

"You are really wearing that dress. I seriously love it on you."

I giggle, "Thank you Liam. You're a pretty good dancer."

"Well thank you. I try." He grins.

"I bet you do."

"So CeCe, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me for lunch tomorrow."

"Oh, you mean like a date?"

He chuckles, "I guess, if that's what you want to call it that."

"Then I guess I could go out with you to lunch with you tomorrow."

"Awesome. What time should I come pick you up?"

"I say around 2pm." I reply.

"Okay." He nods. "2pm it is."

* * *

After I was done dancing with Liam. I when outside to get some fresh air. The beer was catching up to me and I felt like I needed to barf. So I when around the corn to some dark alley way, like the nutty nut ball I am and started to barf everything up.

"That is the last time I will ever drink beer." I say to myself.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here Brian." A strange guy says, walking up to me.

"It looks like I'm having dessert before the night is out. What do you think Roy?" Brian asks.

"She is definitely delightful. I want to taste every part of her." Roy says.

"Come any closer and I will call the police." I say.

"AWW, Roy, I think she scared." Brian says.

"I wonder how scare she will be once we have a little party with her." Roy says, pushing me up against the brick wall.

"No please! Just leave me alone!"

"Not tonight sweetheart." Roy says, feeling me up on my leg.

Out of nowhere Gunther grabs Roy up by the back of his shirt and smashes his face against the wall. The other guys tries to make a run for it, sadly Gunther was too fast for him. Brian backs up against the wall and Gunther snaps his neck on the spot.

"What are you?" I ask.

Gunther glares at me, "Are you insane walking down an alley way by yourself? You could've been killed!"

"Wait, are you watching me?" I ask.

"No, of course not. Why would you say something like that? I hardly know you."

"Then how did you know I was here?" I ask.

"I was taking a walk."

"At 1 am in the morning?"

"Yes. What is it to you, wise guy?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you knew I was here. It seems really fishy how you came exactly the same time those guys that tried to rape me."

"Well then, you should be more careful next time." He says, looking down at the ground.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Why are you so annoying?" he replies.

I snort, "I'm annoying? Well excuse me for asking you a question that has something to do with me!"

"Is this conversation done? You should really get back to your boyfriend. You don't want to miss your lunch date tomorrow."

"How did you know about that?"

He doesn't answer my question and looks away from me.

"I am talking to you! You have no right to listen in on my conversations. So answer me."

"Your right." He says, about to walk way. "You have a good day."

"Gunther, wait!"

He stops in track, "I suggest you get back inside that club before I make you."

I chuckle, "Like that's going to happen."

* * *

"Gunther, get off me!" I shout.

"Nope! We don't need any more mishaps tonight." He says, pulling me inside.

"Once again, how is that your problem?!"

"You are a very stubborn person. Did you know that?"

"Only when I'm being carried by a 6'1 lunatic that thinks he's super man!"

He puts me down on the ground. "You better stay in here. I mean it! I don't want to hear another peep out of you."

"For the third time, "What does me getting into trouble, have to do with you?"

"Can't you just say thank you and get over it?"

"No I can't. It doesn't work that ways Gunther. Now you need to give me some answers."

"I'm afraid this discussion is over. You enjoy the rest of your night." Gunther says, disappearing.

"CeCe, where were you? I have been looking for you everywhere." Rocky complains.

"I was outside getting some air Rocky." I tell her.

"Oh! Are you having fun?"

"Kind of. Can we go home now?"

"Sure, let me buzz Ty's first." She replies.

When we arrived home the morning around 1:55 am. I when up to my room, took off my clothes and when to bed. I couldn't sleep this morning because all I could think about was Gunther saving my life. He is so mysterious and I needed to know more about him. The way he handle those guys wasn't normal. He practically killed the both of them. I'm glad that he was there to save me, because it really meant a lot to me. Thanks a lot Gunther.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like that chapter. I had to go through the first two chapters and fix all my grammar mistakes. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to see more of them. Later.**


	4. We Can't Even Be Friends

Chapter 4: We Can't Even Be Friends

**CeCe POV**

Today I'm going on my first date with Liam. All morning I have been trying to find something to wear, but no such luck. I felt like I need a whole new wardrobe. You would think I haven't been shopping in months, when it was only last weekend Rocky's mom took me shopping.

"So you're going on a date with Liam huh?" Ty asks, lying down on my bed.

"Yes. What about it?" I reply.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I'm shocked that your even going out on date, even with the short amount of time you been here."

I glance at him, "I'm not supposed to go on date now?"

"I didn't say that CeCe." He replies, "Just be careful alright. I know Liam is a good guy and he wouldn't harm a hair on your head.

I smile, "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's you I'm worried about."

"Wha –what do you mean by that Ty?"

"CeCe, I have been hearing everything that's been going on between you and Gunther across the street."

"Why are you assuming something is going on between me and him? He's nobody. Gunther is just some guy I got into two altercations with, during my first week here."

"Then why was he carrying you inside the club last night?" Ty asks.

My eyes widen, "You saw that?"

"Well duh! I'm not havening this conversation with you just for my health."

"Look Ty, there's nothing going on between me and freak show across the street."

"I sure hope not." He says standing up. "And another thing CeCe, make sure you end that bet with Rocky today, because it doesn't need to go any further." Ty leaves out my room and closes the door behind him.

I sigh.

* * *

_Ding Dong!_ "I got it!" Rocky shouts, rushing downstairs to open the front door. "Hey Liam."

"Hi Rocky. Is CeCe ready?" Liam asks.

"She should be." Rocky replies, looking up stairs. "CeCe! Liam is here!"

"Coming Rocky!" I shout back.

Rocky smiles and glance back at Liam, "She coming. So hold your horse."

Liam smirks, "Trust me Rocky, I could hold my horses longer then you can."

Rocky chuckle, "Oh Liam… that's because you're a horse."

"I'm here." I say, walking down the stairs.

Liam eyes lit up in surprise, "Wow CeCe, you look great."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I tell him.

"Let's go. We have to meet Deuce and Dina at the Olive Pit." He says.

"Oh, Deuce and Dina will be there?" I ask.

"Well yeah. I hope you don't mind?" he replies.

"Of course not. Later Rocky." I say waving goodbye to her.

"Later guys." She says, closing the front door behind us.

I took a quick peek across the street and saw Gunther sitting next to some guy that looked sort like him. That must be his older brother Bob. Ty said that they attend the same college in Chicago and all the girls swarm over him. He didn't seem mean at all.

Gunther must have sense that I looking at him, because he glances at me while I was getting inside the car with Liam.

"Ready to go gorgeous?" Liam asks, beaming at me.

"Yeah, let's go." I reply, looking outside my window.

I could tell Gunther was slightly annoyed by this, and very jealous if you think about it. That's why I will continue to make him quiver.

* * *

"Hi CeCe." Dina says, hugging me.

"Hi Dina and Deuce." I say.

"Hey CeCe." Deuce says, with a smile on his face.

"Now that we're all here, are you guys ready to eat?" Liam asks.

"Yeah sure." Dina replies.

"Let's go inside." Liam says, holding the door open for me.

* * *

**Gunther POV (A/N: I know right…finally?)**

"Gunther!" Tinka shouts.

"Yes Tinka Bell?" I reply.

"Where are you disappearing to now?" she asks, crossing her arms together.

"I'm going for a walk." I reply, about to leave out of the house.

"You are lying to me, and you nerve lied to me before. Now tell me the truth Gunther."

"Fine, I'm going for a bite to eat." I lie.

"Didn't you have enough of that last night?"

I glare at her, "I beg your pardon?"

"Klaus told me that you drained and killed those two men in the alleyway last night. Into "think" you would even consider sharing with us. How selfish can you be?"

"Tinka, stop this nonscene. You don't know the whole story."

"Exactly! I know quite enough. You are changing and I despise it."

"Well Tinka Bell, people don't stay the same forever."

She snorts with a smug look on her face.

"You are absolutely right. Although, you are wrong about one thing."

"And what is that?" I ask, slightly narrowing my eyes at her.

"Where not normal people Gunther. We haven't been for over a thousand years."

"Well you should have stabbed me with a dagger like I asked you a thousand years ago." I say turning red with fury.

"I couldn't. I would have missed you too much. You are my brother twin." She says sniffling.

"And I will always be your brother twin."

She smiles.

"I have to get going now." I say, kissing her on the forehead. I walk outside my house and off the porch.

"Gone so soon brother." came a voice.

"What do you want Klaus?" I ask, stopping in track.

"Is this girl really worthy of your time?" Klaus asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I expect of you not to follow me again."

"How could I not? You go on amazing adventures and I would like to join you on your fun."

"Klaus you're troubled, and I don't need you to come and wreck anything up. It's bad enough your locker neighbor got a restraining order on you and then you compelled him to forget everything that happen."

"What… little old me." he says, pointing to himself. "People make mistakes Gunther. Besides, he was asking for it."

"Not on school grounds Klaus. You could have picked somewhere else."

"I beg to differ. It was only a week ago when you were draining that fiery redhead dry in the girl's restroom.

"You really need to stop following me."

"And you're sprung." He tells me. "You see, we're both troubled."

"You better not speak a word of this to any of our siblings."

"I wasn't planning to. It takes a genius to figure out something different about that girl. I'm not really sure if she's even compelled." He explains.

"How do you know?"

"One, I can smell her from a miles away and two, I can see the way she looks at you."

"You may come in handy after all Klaus."

Klaus smirks, "I knew I would. So what adventures are we going on today?"

"You'll see." I reply.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"What would you like to eat Ms.?" The waitress asks me.

"Do you guys have pork chops?" I ask.

Deuce chuckles, "CeCe, this is an Italian restaurant."

"I know. I just really want pork chops." I tell him.

"Let me help you with that CeCe." Liam says. "Give her the Neapolitan pork rollups in a rich tomatoey sauce."

"Good choice sir. Will there be anything else?"

"I think that's it." Liam replies.

The waitress smiles, "Right away."

Dina scrolls the waitress down. "CeCe, did you see that?" Dina asks.

"See what Dina?" I reply.

"The waitress was checking Liam out." Dina says.

"Now Dina, don't make a big fuss about it." Liam says.

"Yes baby, just leave it alone." Deuce says.

"Yeah Dina, it's not like Liam is my boyfriend." I tell her.

"I can be." He grins.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Anyways, it's no big deal."

"Okay, a girl is just looking out for you, especially with these hussies out here." Dina says.

Deuce laughs at this, "Sorry…but my girl is funny."

Dina winks at him, "Right back at you Deucy."

"Excuse me, your food is served." The waitress says.

"Thank you." Liam says.

The waitress blushes and smile at him.

"Excuse me Ms." Dina says.

"Yes." She replies.

"If you continue to flirt with my best friend why my other friend is sitting over there, I will be forced remove your eyeballs. You got that?" Dina asks.

"Yes, sorry." The waitress replies, walking away.

"Dina, was that necessary?" Liam asks.

"It is when somebody burning a hole through your face." Dina replies, with a smile on her face.

"This is why I fell in love with her." Deuce says, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Deucy." She says.

"You guys are nuts." Liam says, shaking his head.

I chuckle.

* * *

"Thanks, for the wonderful lunch Liam." I say.

"You're welcome. I hope we can do it again." He says.

"Sure. I will love to go out with you again."

Liam smiles, "Fantastic." He says, looking down at my lips and licking his own.

I start to lean in for a kiss and he did the same. At that exact moment, we butted heads.

"Ouch!" I shout, rubbing my forehead.

"I am so sorry CeCe. I was nerves."

"It's okay Liam. That was my fault too."

"You want to try again?" he asks.

"What about on our next date? I want our first kiss to be perfect." I reply.

"That's a wonderful idea CeCe. What about next Friday?"

I nod, "Next Friday sound good."

"Great. See you later." He says, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Liam." I say, waving back.

He got into his car and drove off. I was trying to find my keys inside my purse but I think I left them inside the house.

"That was some kiss you guys were about to have there." Gunther says.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you were stalking me again?" I ask.

"Who says I was stalking you? I was walking pass your house and wanted to say hi."

I snort, "That is the funniest bullshit I ever heard."

Gunther stares at me, "I'm not trying to be funny."

"Well… it was to me." I say, about to knock on the door.

"Do you always have to be so hostile?"

"I'm the one hostile." I say, giggling. "FYI, I was the one that tried to be friend with you in the first place, but you shut me down. So who's the one really hostile?"

His eyes lit up and he stared deeply into my eyes. It was like he was trying to read my mind or something. "Your right, I was the one being unfriendly to you and this is why we could never be friends."

"Then why do you continue to speak to me?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. How stupid of me."

"You know what? Go fuck yourself. Because I'm done talking to you." I say, about to knock again. Gunther appears in front of me and removes my hand from the door. "What do you want from my life?"

"I –I want to be your friend but I can't. You're the first person I ever really liked in this town. Is that weird?"

I shake my head, "No it's not. Why can't we be friends?"

"It's complicated and I don't expect you to understand either."

"I would try to understand if you let me." I tell him.

"No, it's too risky." He says.

"I already know your different Gunther, and I haven't told anybody about it."

"Good." He says, glancing at me. "I hope you continue to keep your mouth shut."

"Or else what? You're going to kill me Gunther or better yet, how about you drink from me again?"

"I guess compelling you didn't work, I see?" He asks.

"Trust me, I was surprise as well." I reply. "So are you going to tell me your little secret?"

"I rather not. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Gunther says, walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah! Well I hope your night sucks!" I yell.

My front door opens. "CeCe, who were you talking to?" Rocky asks.

"I was talking on my phone. See." I say, putting my cell phone to my ear.

"Come inside. I want you to tell me all about your date with Liam." She says, yanking me by the arms.

"Slow down Rocky. I can barely keep up." I say.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. There will be more to come and thanks for the reviews. I hope to see more of them by the time I update with a new chapter. Later.**


	5. Silent One

Chapter 5: Silent One

"I'm impressed CeCe. You're getting really good at painting. Keep up the hard work," Mrs. Freemen says.

I smile in excitement. "Thank you Mrs. Freemen. I will continue to try my best."

She winks at me. "I'm glad to hear that. Continue."

"You paint with sadness Cecelia. You must be going through a lot of pain inside." says a voice from behind me.

"Why do you care?" I ask, standing firmly.

Gunther smirks. "We're on talking terms again."

I glare at him. "Well you guess wrong. I can't be around someone that tried to kill me and stalks me without any explanation of why. Dude, what is with you? You know what? Don't even answer that, because I have nothing more to say to you."

"Your memory must be short lived, because I never tried to kill you," he says.

I turn a deep shade of red and continue to ignore him. Who does this guy think he is?

Gunther chuckles evilly, "I see someone's giving me the silent treatment again," he says, standing closely behind me. "You can continue to play these games Cecelia, but eventually I will get inside that head of yours," he whispers softly in my ear.

* * *

"Hey Liam, what are you eating?" Rocky asks, looking at his food disgustedly.

"Sloppy Joe, Rocky, and guess what?" Liam replies.

Rocky glares at him, "What?"

"It's almost as sloppy as you," he says, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Deuce laughs in amusement. "Good one Liam."

"You are vile, Liam, and I hope the next girl you date kicks your ass," Rocky says.

"Oh come on Rocky. You ran into that one. Plus, he was only playing around," Deuce explains.

"I don't play when it comes to being sloppy, because I am the opposite of that, Deuce," Rocky says.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Liam says.

"Apology not accepted," she says.

"But why not?" he asks.

"Because you pissed me off!" she shouts

"You guys really need to kiss and make up already," Deuce says, playfully.

Rocky becomes angry. "How about you kiss my black –"

"Hey guys," I say, sitting next to Liam.

"Hello beautiful," Liam says, kissing me on the cheek.

"You're in a good mood this afternoon," Rocky says.

I grin. "Yup. I'm also doing better in my classes."

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that you're making progress, CeCe," Rocky says.

"Why thank you, Rocky," I say, eating my chicken Caesar salad.

"Is that a salad you're eating?" she asks.

"Rocky, what's with all the questions?" Deuce asks.

Rocky glares at him, "Shouldn't you be looking for someone by the name of Dina Garcia?"

"Oh shit, where is Dina?" Deuce asks himself.

"It's cool Deuce. Dina had to meet with Mr. Polk after class today," Liam explains.

"Oh, that explains why she not here," he replies.

"Anyway Rocky, I'm eating a salad because I want to start eating healthier," I explain.

"Oh my god, did you fall and bump your head last night?" Rocky asks, sarcastically.

I snort. "No, I'm just trying to make myself into a better person."

"But CeCe, I like you the way you are," Liam says.

"Aw, I'm sure you do Liam," I say, patting him on the chest.

"He's right, CeCe…for once. You truly are fine the way you are," Rocky says.

"What if I want to do this for myself?" I ask.

Rocky shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Then it's all on you."

"Hey guys and Deucy," Dina says, kissing Deuce on the lips.

"Hey Dina."

"What are you guys talking about?" She asks, taking her seat.

"CeCe wants to make herself into a better person," Deuce replies.

"Oh…but why? I like the spunky redhead that doesn't take shit from anybody," Dina says.

I laugh. "Dina, you are too much."

"She's telling the truth though," Liam says.

"Guys, just don't worry about it," I tell them.

Rocky sighs. "Alright."

I gaze over to the Hessenheffer's lunch table. I could see Gunther staring at me from a distance and he had a smirk on his face. This wasn't just any old smirk though. He smiles and stares at me with so much lust. Plus, it gives me chills though my body.

"What are you looking at CeCe?" Liam asks.

"Nothing," I say, looking away from Gunther.

"You ready for our second date tonight?" Liam asks.

I smirk playfully. "Of course I am. Are you ready for our very first kiss?"

He grins. "Of course."

"Oh god, get a room!" Rocky shouts.

* * *

After school was over, I head home so I could start to get ready for my date tonight. Before I could walk inside the house, Gunther appears in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Cecelia," he says, with a charming smile on his face. I stick my middle finger up and push pass him. "Cecelia, darling, that wasn't very nice."

"Who cares!" I shout, slamming the door on his face.

"Can you at least invite me into your house?!"

_Knock, knock! _"Come in!" I shout.

"Hi CeCe," Rocky says, walking inside my room. "Wow, I love that dress."

"Thank you," I say. "I have to go now. Don't wait up for me."

"CeCe, you tell me not to wait up for you, but I'm still going to do it anyways."

"Suit yourself. Later," I say, waving goodbye to her.

"Later, sis."

"You're going out with Liam again?" Ty asks.

"Yes Ty. Will there be anything else?" I reply.

He smiles. "No…have a good time."

"Alright, later bro."

"Later," he says.

"You look fantastic as usual," Liam says. He had a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Are those for me?"

"Of course," he replies, passing them over to me.

"They are beautiful, Liam. I'll go put them in water. Be right back."

"Don't take too long, beautiful!"

After I finish putting the roses Liam gave me in a vase, I went to meet him at his car. I could sense somebody else was watching me for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my night.

"You got the door, beautiful?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, thanks," I reply, sitting down in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," I reply excitedly.

* * *

"This place is amazing, Liam," I say, eating my food. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem, beautiful," he says, nervously.

"Why do you look so nervous all of a sudden?"

He sigh. "I've been meeting to ask you something."

_Ring, ring! _"Give me a second, Liam, and I will be right back."

"Okay."

I walk to the back of the restaurant, where the restrooms were located. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?"

"Excuse me? Who is this?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Who do you want me to be, bay-bee?"

An irritating smirk appears on my face. "Goodbye asshole!" I yell, hanging up my phone. I walk back to my table acting like nothing happened and Liam stares at me with wide eyes.

"Who was that?" Liam asks.

"It was my foster mother," I reply.

"You mean Rocky's mom?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"So you call your foster mother an asshole?"

My eyes lit up in shock. "You heard that?"

"CeCe, the whole restaurant heard that."

I chuckle in embarrassment. "Oh that, well you see… we play like that all the time. Rocky's mom is really down-to-earth."

"Wow, I wish my mom was like that," Liam says, drinking his soda.

I chuckle. "Don't we all wish that."

"You look tired. Do you want to get out of here?" he asks.

"Yes, let's get out of here," I reply, getting up from my seat.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"How about we walk through the park. It's close by my house and maybe…you know."

Liam grins. "Oh! Most definitely."

* * *

When we get there, he parks his car by the sidewalk. I look around to make sure nobody was following us and we walk inside.

"I had a fantastic night with you, Liam."

"So did I," he says, taking both my hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I've been dying to tell you something all day, CeCe."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend. You don't have to answer now, but just think about it."

I smile. "Yeah, I will think about it."

"Good, now how about that kiss?"

"Oh yeah," I say, leaning towards his lips.

A clap came from behind us, interrupting Liam and I. Of course, it was Gunther and his brother Klaus. I was praying for somebody else less annoying.

"What are you weirdoes doing here?" Liam asks.

"Taking a walk through the park just like you two lovebirds," Gunther replies.

"And we were kind of hungry on top of that," Klaus says.

"Klaus…behave," Gunther says, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Klaus? Behave? What is he? Some type of dog or something?" Liam asks.

"Yes! I'm a pudo and I bite people," Klaus replies.

"Your brother is fucking psycho." Liam says.

"I know that, he knows that, but who cares?" Gunther says.

"What do you want Gunther?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Look Klaus, she does talk," Gunther smirks.

"Are you done here, asshole, because you obviously didn't get the message on the phone?" I ask.

"What?" Liam says, glancing at me. "So you weren't talking to your foster mother? That was a lie?"

"Liam, I can explain," I say.

"Explain what? That you gave him your number?" Liam says, turning red.

"Liam, he's crazy and I don't know how he got my number."

"Don't lie to him, CeCe," Gunther says. "You gave me your number the first day we met. Don't you remember? You were trying so hard to get my attention."

"Go to hell, Gunther!" I shout.

"I'm already living in hell," he says.

"I second that," Klaus speaks.

"Is this true about what he says, CeCe?" Liam asks.

I sigh. "Yes, for the most part, but I swear I didn't give him my number. I don't even know how he got it in the first place."

"That's enough! You lied to me CeCe, when you should have just told me the truth," Liam says, furiously.

"But Liam–"

"Save it. I'm done talking to you. Enjoy the rest of your night," He says, walking away.

"Liam, come back!" I yell.

"Aw, Gunther…I think we ruined their date." Klaus says.

I glare at Gunther with so much anger. "You! I hate you! You ruined my date!"

"See, Gunther." Klaus says.

"Hate is such a strong word, don't you think Cecelia?" Gunther asks, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to show you how strongly I feel about you." I march right up to him and smack him across the face. "You stay the hell away from me! The both of you! God, I wish I never met you!"

"Where are you going Cecelia?!" Gunther shouts. I didn't bother answering him. "I know you heard me," he says, standing right in front of me.

I blink several times. I couldn't belive this. "I'm serious Gunther, stay away from me if you know what's good for you."

"You're using those words against me now?"

I bite my lips really hard and continue to walk down the street. "Why won't you just leave me alone?!"

"You want to know why?"

"Yes, explain!"

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"So this is my fault? I'm not the one following people around like some sick puppy. You are? I'm not the one feeding off people's flesh. You are! I'm not the one who is an outcast. You are! And I'm not the one keeping secrets. You are! So you see, it's not my fault, it's your own fault," I say, running down the street.

I thought that it was over and that he would finally leave me alone. God, was I wrong. Gunther picks me up and pushes me up against a tree.

"Do you think I wanted this?! You made me want you, Cecelia, and I won't ever stop loving you. You should have left me alone when you had the chance to, but you didn't."

A teardrop falls down my cheek. "People make mistakes and there are some of them we can't take back."

Gunther stares at me. "You're right. However, what we have wasn't a mistake. Now you can act like this never happened and keep on avoiding me like you have for the past week, but I will always be there watching over you until you come to your senses."

"That's not going to happen."

"We'll see about that," he says, disappearing.

When I finally make it home that night, I cry myself to sleep, wishing I never came to Chicago in the first place. Why do I get myself into these things? I do know one thing though; Gunther was right about my feelings for him. I do feel this undeniably strong connection between us. But what does it mean?

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for the reviews. Anyway, see you guys next week and don't forget to review.**


	6. Dreaming Of You

Chapter 6: Dreaming of You

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and this would probably be 40 chapters or more. Another thing, I refuse to make CeCe pregnant in this story, so that's not an opinion. I read some of everybody's ideas and they will have to wait to much later in the story. I will continue to have CeCe and Gunther yearning for each other, into the time is right. By the way, each character has a secret and you will find them out through the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Several weeks have gone past and my life just become a lot easier. After everything that happened in the park 2 weeks ago, I finally got myself a boyfriend. Now before you jump into conclusions here, it's not who you think it is and I'm trying to stay away from him as much as possible. Shall we go down memory lane?

_After what happen Friday, I went to school next Monday trying to find the best possible way to apologize to Liam. I felt really bad about what happen and if anything, I'm really am sorry for the way things turned out. Truth is I think I might actually like him. If liking Liam will get my mind of Gunther, than the best thing for me to do is set things right between us._

_There I was walking down the corridor looking for Liam. Before I could make it to Liam Locker, I saw Gunther and his sister Tinka, having what looks like an argument._

"_How could you Gunther?! You are my brother twin and I expect more from you. If you let some girl come in between our family than I will never forgive you." Tinka taunted._

_Gunther glanced at her, "How could you even think that Tinka? My feelings have nothing to do with this family and I'm disgusted that you'd ever think I would let some girl come in between our family, especially you!"_

"_News flash, you already let her come in between us! You're keeping secrets, going out all hours of the night and in your falling in love with a mortal. It is repulsive and horrifying!" _

_Gunther must have sensed my presents, because his body froze up like mannequin. Slowly but creepy, Gunther and his sister Tinka, glared at me from behind. I acted like I didn't hear or see them and continued my way down the corridor._

"_Hi Liam, there you are." I spoke._

"_What do you want CeCe?" Liam asked._

"_I wanted to apologize about what happen Friday. I had a great time with you and the last thing I need is for you to start hating me. I want nothing to do with that foreign freak. It's you I really want."_

_Liam glazed at me and I could see a hint of smile creep up on his face. "It must've taken you a lot to come over here and say that to me."_

"_Yes it did." I giggled. "I really am sorry though."_

"_Would you like to be my girlfriend?" _

"_Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." I replied._

"_For real… are you sure about this?"_

"_I'm sure Liam." I replied and kissed him on the lips._

"_Wow!" He said, staring at me. "Your lips really do taste like strawberries."_

"_And I got more where that came from." I said, yanking him by the collar and kissing him again._

That's how Liam and I became a couple. I've been really happy lately, even though it's only been a couple of weeks since we started dating. However, Gunther can't seem to slip my mind. Every time I fall sleep at night, I have these dreams about him, full with love, lust and desire. I dream of Gunther trying to romance and seduce me. But when I wake up in the middle of the night, he's nowhere in sight. Why won't he go away? We're better off acting like nothing ever happen. I just want him to go away.

* * *

**7:55 am**

"OH NO! I'm going to be late for school!" I shout, yanking the covers off me and getting out of bed. "Why didn't Rocky wake me?"

I ran out the house once I got dress and did my hair. I can't believe Rocky would do this to me. She knows I'm still trying to adapt to the time and normally she'd be my wake up call.

"Hey!" Ty says, trying to get my attention.

"What do you want Ty, I have to go to school?" I ask.

"You do know there's no school today right? It's a holiday."

My eyes widen in surprise, "Really? I had no idea."

"Now you know." Ty replies, scrolling me up and down. "Damn, you look a mess. Go back up stairs and fix that situation you got there."

"Fuck you!" I yell before running back inside the house.

Ty looks across the street at the Hessenheffers home. There he saw Tinka, watering the flowers outside. He was truly memorized by her beauty and he wanted nothing more than to go over there and talk to the mysteries girl. Like Gunther, Tinka must have sense somebody watch here, so she turned around and looked across the street at him. They stared each other with so much passion and love. It felt like they were meant for each other. Finally, Ty smiles and waves at her, while Tinka looks away bashfully. Ty was confused by this, and came back inside the house.

* * *

"Wow, I am so hungry." Rocky says, walking inside Bob's Kabob's with me and Dina.

"Thank god it was Dina turn to pick the restaurant." I say.

"You better be lucky they even have Tofu kebab's here. You guys know I'm a vegan." Rocky says.

"We know Rocky. That's why I picked this restaurant in the first place, although, the food here is really good." Dina says, taking her seat.

"Who cares? Why should we have to suffer because she doesn't eat meat?" I ask.

"I'm still sitting right here, you know." Rocky says.

"I know." I say, with a smile on my face.

"Okay, who's going to get the food this time?" Dina asks.

"I think it should be Rocky." I reply.

"Why does it have to be me?" she asks.

"Because Dina when last time and I went the time before that." I explain.

"Oh." Rocky says, standing up from her seat. "I'll go get then."

When Rocky got to the front of the line, she came face to face with the assistant manager, which was very cute by the way. "Welcome to Bob's Kabob's, what would you like?"

Rocky stares at him in hunger, "Um…can I have a…a…"

"Can you have a what?" he asks.

"Can I have two numbers three's and one number nine?"

"Let me guess, the number 9 is for you?" he asks.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"You seem like that type of girl."

"Excuse me, what type of girl?" I smile confusedly.

"The type of girl that would fight for what she believes in."

She blushes, "Well I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right beautiful. Let me go get your food." He says, starting to walk away.

"What's your name?!" I shout.

"Logan." He replies, with a smile. Rocky continues to smile back at him.

Meanwhile, Dina and I were still sitting down waiting patiently for our food. I seek around wondering why Rocky was taking so long. "Where the heck is Rocky? I'm starving here." I ask Dina.

"How would I know? I'm just as hungry as you are." She replies.

"Sorry that I took so long guys." Rocky says, putting the food down on the table. "I was talking to this really hot guy,"

"Oh…what's his name and did you get the digit?" Dina asks.

"The real question is does he have a car and can I drive it?" I ask.

Rocky narrows her eyes at me, "his name is Logan, he's the assistant manager here and yes he does drive a car."

"But did you get the digits?" Dina asks once more.

"Yes! We're going out Saturday."

"Ah, I am so happy for you Rocky. You won't be the only single one out of us anymore." I tell her.

"Thanks CeCe." she says rolling her eyes.

"That's enough about boys. Let's eat." Dina says.

* * *

After I was done hanging out with the girls, I went to my boyfriend's house to spend some alone time with him.

"What do you want to watch fireball." Liam asks.

"How about we watch Avengers?" I reply.

He smirks, "That's my favorite movie of all time."

"I know. Ever since you showed me that movie for the very first time, I fell in love with it."

"Well I'm glad. Now we could watch it together all the time." Liam says, putting his arm around me.

I lay my head down on his lap, dosing off into a deep slumber. _There I stand in a long flawless red gown with my hair pinned up in curls._

"_Shall we dance?" Gunther asked, leading me towards the dance floor. We started to waltz on the dance floor with nobody else around. "You look beautiful Cecelia. I would love nothing more than to make you my maiden for all eternity."_

"_Maiden…eternity?" I murmured to him._

"_You heard me correctly, my love. I wish you'd see that you and I belong together."_

"_Truth is…I don't know where I belong. Ever since my family died, I've been from foster care to foster care and feeling sorry for myself. It's hard and sometimes I wish I could break down and cry."_

"_Be strong Cecelia. I will always be here for you to the end of time."_

"_Why? At first you hated me and now you want me to be your soul mate. I don't get it."_

"_You will understand who I am soon enough." He replied, putting his hand under my chin._

"_Kiss me." I whispered._

_Gunther gently kisses me on the lips, my heart started to flutter and my knees started to shake. I tilted my head to the side, giving him access to my neck. He slowly leaned in, digging his fangs into my flesh, which made me quiver in ecstasy. I moan out in pleasure, while running my fingers through his hair. I totally didn't want this to stop._

"_CeCe…."_

"_More baby." I moaned out._

"CeCe!" Liam yells, waking me up out of my sleep.

"Uh…" I gasp in surprise.

"Are you alright fireball? You just kept moaning in your sleep."

"Sorry about that Liam. I was dreaming." I say, rubbing my forehead.

He smirks, "Tell me…was this dream about me?"

I gaze at him, "Yes, yes it was."

"It must have been a really good dream."

"The greatest." I say. "Anyways Liam, can you take me home?"

"Yeah sure." He replies, standing up.

* * *

Liam dropped me off at the front of my house and I waved to him goodbye as he drove down the street. "Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" A voice asks.

"What do you want Gunther?" I ask, turning on my heels to look at him.

"I was just asking a question." Gunther replies.

"Yes I did. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get inside the house, so I could go to bed." I explain, walking forward.

Gunther stands in front of me, "Is there something wrong?"

I look at him strangely, "What are you, loony nutty or something?"

"No, your heart is beating extremely fast and it only does that when I'm present."

"Your point it?"

"You're hiding something from me Cecelia."

"And so are you! You're such a hypocrite." I say, brushing pass him.

"I have a reason for keeping my secrets private. What's yours?" He asks.

"That's none of your concerned."

He chuckles, "It is when your dreams involve me."

I turn around and look at him in shock, "Okay, I'm going to ask you this one time. How the fuck did you know that?!"

Gunther glances away from me in disgust, "your vocabulary is absurd."

"And you're constantly stalking me is extremely annoying!"

"That's never going to change." He says, playing with his finger nails before glancing back up at me. "I will continue to watch over you because I feel protective of you."

"Well you need to stop feeling protective over me." I say, mimicking him. "I don't need you in my life Gunther. Simple as that."

"I know…but I need you in mines." He says emotionally.

I stare at him, "I –I got to go." I say, walking inside the house and closing the door behind me. I leaned again the door trying to get my heart rate to go down. I can't believe those words just came out of his mouth. Every time I try to get over Gunther, he pulls me right back in. God, somebody help me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave reviews and I will update soon. Later.**


	7. Believe Me Not

Chapter 7: Believe Me Not

**Gunther POV**

"Brother, are you in there?!" Bob calls.

"Yes Bobchka." I reply. Bob glimpse inside the room with a pleasant smile on his face. "May I help you brother, because I don't see anything amusing about reading a book?"

"You tell me Gunther." He starts, "I'm not the one keeping secrets here."

I glare at him and slammed the book down on the desk. "Who told you? Was it Klaus or Tinka?"

"Tinka bell of course. In fact, she was pretty pissed off when she told me."

"That wasn't her responsibility to tell you." I say, turning red.

"Your right, It was yours. Not only am I finding out about this girl, but you're going around killing people in alleyways!"

"They were going to rape her Bobchka! What was I supposed to do, just stand there and let them?!" Bob didn't answer. He stood there trying to figure out what was happening to me. "You're not going to say anything to me now?! Answer me!"

Bob glaze up at me with a serious expression on his face. "We don't kill humans Gunther and we definitely do not fall in love with them.

"I –I tried not to, I really did. She wouldn't stay away. When I drank from her blood, my feelings only got worse."

"You drank from her blood?! Did you at least compel her to forget?"

"Yes I did." I reply.

Bob sigh in relief.

"It didn't work." I tell him.

"What do you mean compelling her didn't work? She is a human right?"

"I don't know Bob. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"This is berserk!" Bob shouts, pacing back and forth.

I sigh, "I know.

He stops in track, "you're an idiot."

I glance up at him, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Gunther. You're an idiot! Any fool would have figured out that she's a witch."

I shake my head, "No that's impossible."

"Of course it's not. I fell in love with a witch right after we became vampires."

"Are you talking about Amelia?"

"Yes," He replies.

"Her mother was the one that put the curse on us in the first place," I started. "How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"The same reason why you didn't tell me," he replies. "Gunther, witches are powerful. They created vampires and they also can get rid of us just as easy."

"I didn't know."

He chuckles, "Of course you didn't know. How could you, if you don't talk to me about it?"

"Bob, I may be wrong about many things, but I'm pretty sure Cecelia doesn't know that she's a witch. She doesn't even know I'm a vampire."

"That's good that she doesn't know. Let's try to keep it that way, shall we."

"I don't know if I can." I mumble.

"Well you bloody hell better try!" he shouts.

"Gunther and Bobchka, what you guys doing in there," Grinkle asks.

"Talking Grinkle," Bob replies.

"I'm afraid you guys will have to cut that conversation short, because we have a problem." She explains. Bob and I glaze at each other before rushing out of the room.

* * *

**CeCe POV (Chicago Carnival)**

"What ride are we getting on next guys?" Rocky asks.

"I was thinking that we should go on the Ferris wheel." Logan replies.

"Okay! Rocky says, in excitement. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, where coming." I reply in dizziness.

"CeCe, are you alright?" Liam asks, holding my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy that's all."

"Are you sure that you don't need to sit down for a bit?" he asks. I start to see allusions and my head starts to spin. What was wrong with me all of a sudden and why do I hear voices inside my head? "CeCe seriously, are you sure that you don't need to sit down?"

I rubbed my forehead and shook it off, "I'm sure Liam. Let's just go on the Ferris wheel please."

He nods

"Come on you guys! We're next!" Rocky shouts.

"Coming Rocky," I shout back.

Liam and I sat in our seat waiting for the ride to start. When the Ferris wheel started to move, I can see somebody peeping at me from down below. For once, it wasn't Gunther and that's when I got really worried.

"Fireball, what are you looking at?" Liam asks.

I quickly glance at him, "Nothing….just enjoying the scenery."

"It is beautiful up here."

"Yes it is." I agreed.

Liam puts his arm around and I lay my head on his chest. The ride lasted only 3 1/2 minutes, than we had to get off. When we got off the ride, I was looking for Rocky and Logan and we didn't see them anywhere.

"Fireball…" Liam says, getting my attention. "I'm going to go to use the restroom, so don't go anywhere."

I nod, "I got it Liam."

Liam disappears in the crowded, while I continue to look around for Rocky and Logan. Unfortunately, I still didn't see them. Plus I look like an idiot standing in the middle of the park.

Somebody bumps into me, knocking my purse onto the ground. "I am very sorry," he says, picking up my purse.

"It's okay," I say, getting better look at his face. It was the same guy that was staring at from the Farris wheel. He looks older than me and his face was really pale. I got really nervous and quickly took my purse away. "I'm sorry I bump into you."

He nods, "No, it was my fault and I apologize."

"Okay, if you insist." I mumble.

"My name is Casper. Nice to meet you." He's says, extending his arm out.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is CeCe." I say, shaking his hand.

"Is that your first name?"

"No, it's my nick name."

"Oh." Casper nods once more. "Well CeCe, you have a beautiful nick name."

"Thank you." I blush.

"Hey CeCe, who are you talking to?" Rocky asks, standing beside me.

"This is Casper and I just met him." I reply.

Casper speaks, "nice to me you a…"

"My name is Rocky." she replies.

"Nice to meet you Rocky and who is the guy standing next to you?" Casper asks.

"That is none of your business." Logan groans.

"Logan! That was uncalled for." Rocky says.

"It's okay Rocky. I know when I'm not wanted here." Casper smirks at me. "Anyways, you guys enjoy the rest of your day and it was nice meeting you CeCe."

I smile, "It was nice to meet you too."

He waves goodbye before disappearing in the crowded. "Why were you talking to him?" Logan asks.

"He bumps into me by mistake." I reply.

"Well stay away from him, I mean it." Logan tells me.

Rocky glares at him, "what are you her dad or something?"

"No, however, I do know every face in Chicago and he is definitely not one of them." Logan explains.

"Okay inspector gadget. He could be in town to visiting a family for all you know."

"Please, with a pale face like that means only one thing, he's out looking for blood. Zam that." Logan says.

"Okay I see. So if I was pale skin that, you wouldn't date me?" Rocky asks."

Logan snorts, "What kind of silly question is that? You're not extremely white and I mean off white. Plus, I'm dating you now."

"Guys, he's gone. Let's just forget we ever met him."

Liam kisses me on the cheek, "I'm back. What did I miss?"

"Besides these to arguing, you didn't miss anything." I reply.

"Awesome, let's go eat." Liam says.

* * *

**Gunther POV**

"What's the big emergency?" Bob asks, walking inside the family room.

"Casper is in town." Kashlack replies.

Bob stands there in disbelief, "No it can't be papa."

"I'm afraid it is son." Squitza says.

"For how long, mum?" Bob asks.

"We don't know son." She replies

"Why did he even come here to begin with? Isn't his vault back in Sweden where we left him 300 years ago?" Grinkle asks.

"Yes, it is Grinkle. It's still unknown to why he came here in the first place." Kashlack explains.

"Maybe he got bored of all the women and power out there in Sweden." Klaus says.

Tinka snorts, "Please Klaus. If anything, he probably discovered someone more powerful than him that he trying to destroy."

"You have a point there Tinka bell." Kashlack says. "What Casper loves most about power is someone with power greater than his. For over the past 2 months, I've been sensing a even greater power close by us and I still can't figure out where it's coming from."

My eyes widen in shock when I hear my father say this.

"You don't say, papa." Klaus says, glancing over me with a smile on his face.

"Children, be aware that he also may be looking for more vampires to join his side and become his minions."

"Like hell! It's bad enough that I can't eat people, but now this bozo had to come into town, thinking that he runs the place!" Tinka complains.

"Tinka bell, you have to learn to control your temper. It's not very lady like of you." Grinkle explains.

"Sorry Grinkle, I'm really frustrated today." Tinka says, glaring at me.

"Gunther, are you alright son?" Squitza asks.

"I'm alright mum." I reply.

"Are you sure? You look sick." She says.

"That's impossible. A vampire can be sick unless they are love sick." Tinka says, aggressively.

"Sob off Tinka bell! You don't know anything!" I yell.

"Gunther! How dare you speak to your sister in that way?" Squitza asks.

"My apology Tinka, maybe next time you think before you speck." I say, rushing out of the house.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"Thanks a lot guys! We had fun!" I shout.

"Call me Rocky!" Logan shouts from the car.

"You too CeCe," Liam yells.

"We will!" Rocky shouts back at them.

"That was fun." I say, walking inside the house with Rocky.

"Yeah it was. Plus, Logan is a really good kisser." Rocky grins.

"Oh yeah." I say, taking off my shoes. "You really looked like you were enjoying it."

"I really did. It was kind of my first kiss." She blushes.

"AWW!" I moan. "Now if you excuse me, I will be going to bed now."

"Okay, Goodnight!"

"Night Rocky." I say, walking up the stairs to my room and closing the door behind me. I took off my purse and threw it on my bed. Then I went inside my closet, trying to find my pajamas. There was a knock at the window, so I went to go see what it was. When I open up the window, nobody was there. "Hello!" Nobody answers. I was about to close it when a hand stops me from doing so. "AHHHH!" I scream.

"Cecelia it's me." Gunther says.

"What are you doing here?! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Can you invite me inside so I can tell you why I'm here?" he asks.

"How about NO," I reply.

"CeCe, are you alright in there?" Rocky asks.

"I'm fine Rocky." I reply.

"Okay." She says, walking away from the door.

"Please Cecelia, it's important. Do you think I would climb up on a tree, just for my amusement?"

I nod, "That sounds like a personal problem, but not mines."

"What if this problem affects you?"

"Does it affects me?" I ask.

"That is unknown." He replies.

"Then suffer in silences." I say, walking back to my closet.

"Please invite me in and I will tell you everything you want to know about me."

"Okay." I say, turning on my heel to look at him. "You may enter my room."

"Thank you," he says climbing inside.

"So what's the big secret that you've been keeping from me?"

"I'm undead." He replies.

I chuckle, "Well I can see that."

"There is nothing funny about what I just said Cecelia."

"Can you please stop calling me Cecelia? It's CeCe, not Cecelia."

"Isn't Cecelia the name your mother gave you?"

"My mother is dead. Is there anything else?"

"I think your incredible danger Cecelia."

"Yeah, by you, you maniac, you're the only person that tried to harm me Gunther and still you haven't giving me a straight forward answer to my question."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"So am I, now get out!" I shout, pointing to the window. Gunther pushes me up against the wall and I wanted to scream for help, but he puts his hand my mouth. "What are you doing?" I mumble through his hand.

"I'm trying to talk to you but you keep pushing me away, like I'm some type peasant that doesn't give a damn about you."

"Then tell me because I'm tired of waiting."

"You have to promise me you won't tell anybody."

"I promise on my family graves that I won't tell anyone."

"I'm –I'm a vampire." He reveals.

My eyes lit up in surprise.

"Say something." He says.

"Wow, I heard about of vampires before, I just thought they weren't real."

"They are real and you're looking at an original vampire."

"You mean like, your 500 years old or something."

I'm 1000 years old, but who's counting?"

My mouth opens in shock, "Your 1000 years old?"

Gunther nods.

"So you mean to tell me that I was trying to hook up with an old man?!"

"I'm 17, if you want to get technical." He says, lifting his eyebrow up on me.

"Sure, that makes it a whole lot better!"

"Cecelia, I haven't cared about a girl so much in many many years."

"And…"

"You mean everything to me, too the point that I can't stop thinking about you 24 hours of the day."

"Dude, you really need to find something else to do with your life."

"I already have. I traveled all around the world and I was hoping that one day you would maybe want to travel with me."

"Well that's not going to happen because I have a boyfriend."

"That won't last long." He says

"Excuse me? You don't know anything about Liam. You know what? Just remove yourself from my room please.

"Sure, right after I do this." He says, kissing me passionately. I wrap my arms around his neck, forgetting that I even had a boyfriend. He pushes us further into the wall with his lips still attach on mine. I felt like I was going to pass out if we continue on like this. Then finally, he removes his lips from mine and stares at me with so much lust in his eyes. "That should have you thinking for the next couple of days. I will be going now." he says, climbing out the window and disappearing.

"I am in so much trouble." I say, to myself. "What the heck have I gotten myself into?!"

* * *

**A/N: I actually laughed when I wrote this chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are truly awesome and that's the only reason why I updated so early. I hope to see move feedback on this chapter. See you next week.**


	8. Bound To You

Chapter 8: Bound To You

_I was walking through the forest, without a glimmer of where I was and why I was here. Suddenly, I was curious and continued my way through the forest. Out of nowhere, I deer jump out of the brushes and prances across the grass. I glaze at it with a smile on my face, watching closely, as it ate clovers from the grass. _

_In that next moment, I felt like someone else was here with me and shockingly I was right. A person, which seems to be a man, quickly approach the deer and tackled it to the ground. I was shock by this and my mouth nearly dropped to the ground. The man dug his fangs into the deer flesh, feeding into there wasn't a life left in it. _

_I stood there, froze in shock, by the scene that I just witness right in front of me. That poor deer stand a chance and I felt really bad. When the man was done feeding, he glaze up at me. Then I realize that this guy wasn't just any old guy, it was Gunther. I was taken aback when I saw his face and spun around to leave. That next moment, Gunther appears right in front of me._

"_Where do you think you're going darling?" He asked._

"_Far away from you?" I replied, trying to walk by him._

"_Did I miss something, are you mad at me?"_

"_Gunther, you just took down a deer and ate it!"_

"_That's how I survive. Would you rather I eat a human instead?"_

"_Of course not, what kind of idiotic question is that?!"_

"_The same reason why you eat meat is the same reason why I feed on deer's. So don't judge me."_

"_So you're like a vegetarian or something?"_

"_Yes, that's exactly what I am, a vegetarian vampire. Life can't get any better than this." He replies, sarcastically._

"_Don't be sarcastic. You're hardly a vegetarian, especially if you drank from me."_

_Gunther shakes his head, "You don't know anything about me."_

"_I know enough." I said forcefully._

_He quickly pushes me up against a tree, "Do you want to know a secret?"_

"_Not really, but I know that you're planning to tell me anyway," I replied._

"_You are the finest person I ever tasted in my life and I wouldn't hesitate to drink from you again."_

_I snorted and laughed at the same time, "I am the finest person you ever tasted. Where did you get that pick up line from?"_

_Gunther leans his forehead against mines. "Don't laugh, because sooner or later, you will be mine." He said, kissing me hard on the lips. _

_I gasped in surprise by the wonderful feeling of his soft but very cold lips. For some reason, my body would react to him and I could feel the heat from in between my legs. He pulls away from my lips, grasping for air. "If I continue to kiss you any longer than I don't know what I would've done next." he explained._

_I was hypnotized by him and completely screwed by his love._

_End of dream_

"CeCe, get up!" Rocky yells, waking me up. "Come on! We're going to be late for school."

"I'm coming Rocky." I groan tiredly.

"Well, hurry up." She says leaving my bedroom.

I got out of bed and hop inside the shower.

* * *

"I can't believe that junior prom is no least than 2 days away." Dina says, walking inside the school with me.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I got the cuties dresses picked out and I'm going to look fabulous." I say excitingly.

"Well since I'm co-leader of prom committee, I was thinking that we should get there one hour before it starts." Dina says, bitten on her lip.

"Dina, glamour takes time and there's no way I'm arriving at this school before it starts." I tell her.

"I knew you would say that."

"Let me guess, Rocky thought it was a good idea to come early and set things up?"

"Well she is lead of the prom committee and it is her duties to be there early and make sure everything is set up correctly."

"Exactly, it's her duties. Not minds or yours, hers."

"How else is she getting to prom? We're all taking the same limo together."

"Oh my god okay! But only an hour before prom starts."

"You have my word CeCe." Dina says, smiling.

* * *

I was in art class working on my art assignment. So far it was coming out great and it was also one of my best works.

"Good morning Cecelia." Gunther greets, leaning against the table.

I jump in surprise than shake my head. "It's like the never ending story." I murmur.

"Cecelia, why do you continue to ignore me every day, as if I wasn't here?"

I sigh annoyingly and continue to paint.

"I tell you my deepest secret and this is how you repay me?" he asks.

Still silences.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but you're no better than I am and I know you think about our kiss."

I accidently drop the tray of paint on the floor when he said the word kiss. The whole class was bewilder by this and I felt embarrass. "Excuse me, Mrs. Freemen, may I be excused?" I ask her.

"Yes, you may Ms. Jones, but what for?" Mrs. Freemen asks.

"I need to use the bathroom." I reply.

"Then go." She says.

I rush out of the classroom.

* * *

When lunch period came around, I was scrambling food around my plate, thinking about that dream I had.

"So, I got this really sharp tux picked out for prom on Friday and you guys won't be able to keep your eyes off me." Liam explains.

"Oh I'm sorry man. I didn't know that was an opinion." Deuce says.

"It not dude. Beside, I'm only looking this good because I might be junior prom king this year." Liam says.

"At least you get to be at prom the whole time. I have to take peoples photos." Deuce says.

"That sucks for you man."

Deuce snorts, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Alright, the length of your eyebrows are way too long."

"That's not what I meant Liam. It was just a figure of speech." Deuce says.

"My bad, dude." Liam says, looking over at me. "CeCe, are you alright?"

"Don't touch me!" I yell, thinking it was Gunther.

The chair from under Liam moves across the floor, causing Liam to fall flat on his ass. Rocky stares at me in utterly shock and drops her phone on the floor.

"Ouch! What was that about?!" Liam asks, getting up from the floor.

"I am so sorry Liam." I tell him.

"It's alright." He says, dusting himself off. "How did you do that magic trick anyways?"

"Yeah, CeCe, how did you do that magic trick, it was epic?" Dina asks.

"What trick? I don't know what you guys are talking about." I reply, glazing over at Gunther table. He stares at me with a concern expression on his face and I quickly look back away.

Deuce chuckles, "it was pretty hilarious, watching Liam fall flat on his ass like that."

"Totally epic," Dina agrees.

"I…I need to go." I say grapping for my bag.

"Where are you going fireball?" Liam asks.

"To the bathroom, I'll call you later." I reply, rushing out of the cafeteria.

When I got inside the restroom, I quickly rinse my face under the bathroom sink. I didn't care if my make-up got mess up; all I could think about was moving Liam chair from under him. Suddenly, a hand tabs me on the shoulder and it straddle me.

"Go away Gunther!" I shout.

"Gunther." Rocky speaks, confusingly.

I twirl around in surprise, "Rocky, what are you doing here?"

She crosses her arms together, "I was coming to check on my sister, but now I see that we have more important things to talk about."

"Like what exactly?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb with me. That only works with Liam, Deuce and Dina."

"I'm not playing dumb okay. You don't know what you're talking about?"

"As a matter of fact, I do know what I'm talking about."

"And what is that?"

"The fact that you been acting extremely weird these past couple of day and you move Liam chair right from under him."

"I…I seriously don't know how that happen."

"I know you don't, but I do. Now I know my family purpose for bring you here in the first place."

I was taken aback, "What do you mean by that?"

Rocky smiles, "You're a witch like me."

My eyes widen in shock, "How do you know that?"

"Because I did the same thing you did when I got my powers on my 17th birthday. Ty also got his on his 17th birthday too, but he refuse to use them."

"Ty is a witch too?"

"No, he's a warlock."

"If I'm a witch like you say I am than why are my powers here before my 17th birthday?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe yours is stronger. Either way, we still have to talk to mom and dad about this."

I nod.

"There is one more thing that trouble me a bit, Oh yea, what's going on between you and Gunther?"

I snort, "Nothing going on Rocky. I am so over Gunther."

"Why don't I believe you, more importantly why were you guys making googly eyes at each other in the cafeteria today? Are you cheating on Liam with Gunther?"

"No of course not, why would you think such nonsense like that?"

"I'm just saying. I heard you guys converse during art class and I also heard that he carried you inside the club last month."

"Well people really need to mind their own business and stop worrying about mine!"

"Everybody is concern about you CeCe, including Liam. He told me Gunther and Klaus follow you guys inside the park, saying that you and Gunther had something going on."

"Well now I need a new boyfriend, thanks for telling me that."

"Liam didn't want me to tell you, but it was bothering him. Please don't be mad at him."

I sigh, "Okay, I won't."

"We'll talk more about this witch business later right?"

I nod, "Okay."

* * *

Later on that day, I got a text from Liam telling me to meet him in the park. I waited under a tree for him, at a quarter to 3. That's when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Liam, is that you?" I ask.

"No, it's me." Gunther replies.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Relax and let me explain."

"Did you –did you send me this text?"

"Yes I did."

"How the hell did you get to my man phone?"

"It's simple really. I'm a vampire remember."

"And a very ancient one at that," I added.

Gunther smirks, "You forgot charmingly handsome."

"Ugh," I groan. "You seriously need to get a life and stop bothering me."

"Been there done that and you know I can't."

"But why not, you're smothering me for crying out loud."

"You know why Cecelia, so stop acting like you don't."

"Once again, it's CeCe not Cecelia! How many times I have to tell you that?"

"My apologies CeCe," he says.

"That's much better," I tell him.

"You found out that you're a witch?"

"Yeah…if you knew that I was a witch, than why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was just as surprise as you were when you found out from Rocky."

"You didn't know if I was a witch or not?"

"At one time I didn't, but my brother Bob told me that you may be a witch because I couldn't compel you."

"Well your brother smart."

"He learned from experience."

"You're a vampire and I'm a witch?"

"Correct." Gunther nods.

I smirk, "So when my powers come in fully, I can do anything I want to you?"

Gunther eyes widen, "Why would you want too?"

"Because you are getting on my nerves," I reply.

"Are you sure is about that or is it the fact that you can't stop thinking about me every day of your life?"

"I'm out of here." I say, starting to walk away.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" Gunther shouts.

I glare at him, "Who are you talking to like that?"

"Love, you continue to walk away from me, when you know I'm just going to chase after you."

"Then don't!"

"You know I will, because I love you. Why can't you understand that?"

"I don't want to okay! I want everything to go back to the way they were when I didn't love you."

"I love you too CeCe. You will always be bound to me no matter what happens and I will always be here to protect you."

"I know." I says closing my eyes.

Gunther disappears after I open my eyes back. It hit me like a ton of bricks, when he said those words and I felt like passing out. Why do I continue to push the once I love away?

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. The action starts next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I will be back next week. **


	9. Prom Night Part 1

Chapter 9: Prom Night Part 1

**CeCe POV**

Junior Prom was finally here and everybody that was a junior, headed home to get ready. This years prom theme is called the Black and White Enchantment Ball. Rocky wanted a Enchantment prom theme, like this book she read called "Pride & Prejudice". Dina wanted a Black and While ball theme, where everybody comes dressed in black or white. They couldn't decide on one theme, so I suggested that they make both themes into one. They loved my idea and that's how we picked out the theme for our prom.

That night of the prom, I had just put on my beautiful white ball gown, that flowed nearly an inch above the ground. I apply the finishing touches to my make-up and grab for my purse. That's when I hear Rocky calling me from down stairs, so I exit my room and walk down the stairs.

"There she is," Curtis says.

"CeCe, you look really beautiful." Liam says, scrolling excitedly at me.

"She does, doesn't she?" Marcie says, fixing my hair.

"Thanks mom," I speck.

"No problem, sweetie," She starts. "Try to have a good time tonight, okay?"

I nod.

"Alright kids, gather around." Curtis says, pulling out his camera.

Logan puts his arms around Rocky's waist and she leans against him.

"Watch those hands, Logan," Curtis tells him.

"Sorry Mr. Blue," Logan says, removing his arms.

"Now everybody, smile," Marcie says.

We all smile while Curtis snaps the picture of us. "You kids have a wonderful time tonight and I expect you girls to be back by 2am, got it?"

"Yes dad, we will be here by 2," Rocky replies.

"Good," He nods.

"Have fun kids," Marcie waves.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Blue," Deuce says, waving goodbye.

"CeCe, wait up," Ty shouts.

I stop and turn around to look at him, "yes Ty?"

"I'm going to stop by the prom later on, to check up on you."

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes, you still don't know how to control your powers yet and I want to make sure that everything is alright with you."

"Can I just ring you instead?"

Ty shakes his head, "No CeCe, you know the deal."

I sigh, "Alright, but stay your distance."

"You act like I want I want to be at your little prom. Besides, I have my eyes on this really hot girl."

My eyes light up in surprise, "she goes to my school?"

"Yes, it's not every day I date girls that are still in high school, but I going to make a exception."

"Do I know her?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ty says, walking back inside the house.

"Hey CeCe, let's go," Deuce shouts.

"Coming," I say, lifting up my gown to get inside the limo.

* * *

"Wow, you guys really did an amazing job with the gym." I point out to Rocky and Dina.

"I really love what you guys done with the place." Liam says, looking around.

"Yes, good job baby." Logan says, kissing her on the cheek.

Rocky giggles, "Why thank you."

Deuce rolls his eyes

Dina puts on her headgear, "The students are starting to arrive. I'll be in front."

"Okay Dina, call me if you need thing," Rocky says.

"I'm guessing that's my cue to go take couples photos," Deuce asks Rocky.

"Yes it is, Deuce," Rocky replies, "somebody will come and take your place in an hour."

"Alright," Deuce says, walking out the gym.

"You two have fun now." Rocky says, yanking Logan away.

"Holy zam, can you pull my arm any harder?" Logan asks.

"Oh shut up," Rocky replies.

"Do you want some fruit punch, fireball," Liam asks.

"Yes please." I reply, sitting down at a table.

"Be right back." He says, walking towards the punch table.

"Okay." I smile.

As Liam left to go get my fruit punch, my mind drifted off somewhere else. I couldn't get my mind off Gunther and quite frankly, I'm getting really tired of it. Ever since our last chat, I haven't seen much of him either and now I get this weird feeling, in the pit of my stomach, that I made the wrong choice by pushing Gunther away.

I think I might be in love with him and the more I think about it, my heart begins to race. I keep having these dreams about us and each dream is more intense. What am I going to do, that's the problem? I'm thinking about another guy 24/7, when I already have a boyfriend that cares about me. Oh god, what is wrong with me?

"Here's your fruit punch." He says, placing the cup down on the table.

I glaze up at Liam in horror. He wasn't his normal self anymore, because I was staring into the face of Gunther.

"Fireball, what's wrong with you and why are you staring at me like that,"

I close my eyes and shake it off. Once I open my eyes again, Liam face was back to its normal self. "Sorry babe, the lights are really bright."

"Really, I thought the lights were really dim." Liam says, sitting next to me.

I nervously laugh, "Maybe it's just my eyes.

"Yeah maybe," he replies.

* * *

**Gunther POV**

"Gunther," Tinka calls. "Are you ready to go, brother twin?"

"I'm not going Tinka bell," I tell her.

"Don't be such a party pooper. This is a special night for the both of us and I want to enjoy it."

"Tinka, we've been to thousands of prom and one night is not going to make any different if I don't go."

"Is this about that girl, again?"

I sigh, "No it isn't."

"There you go lying again! I don't understand you Gunther, for years, you when without a woman in your life and ever since this girl moved into our neighborhood, you've been acting sentimental and I'm weary."

"Why don't you stick a drag through my heart if you're weary by me or I suggest you shut your trap of yours and leave me alone?

Tinka stares at me dumbfounded, "I can't believe you just said that. From this day forward, you are no longer my brother." She says, rushing out the room.

I pick up my chair, throwing it across the room. I am falling apart and it's all because of one stupid girl. What am I saying? It's my fault for falling in love with her to begin with. I should have never drink from her blood nor should I have kissed her. What am I doing?

"Dear brother of mine, why are you not attending to the prom tonight," Klaus asks.

I glance at him, "Not now Klaus. My life is a wreck and I don't want to bring anybody else down with me."

"In my opinion, I think you should really attend this prom."

"And why is that, little brother?"

"Casper will be there and I think he's after Cecelia."

My eye lit up in shock, "how do you know this, Klaus?"

"I caught him watching Cecelia in Crusty's the other day and when I when to spy on him earlier, he was fitting out a tux and said he was going to prom."

My face starts to turn red with anger, "Go get ready Klaus. We have a prom to attend too."

Klaus smirks, "Right always, brother."

* * *

**Logan POV**

"Hey Deuce," I greet, "Rocky, needs you inside."

"But who's going to take everybody's pictures," Deuce ask.

"Don't worry, I got it." I reply.

When I was taking couples photos, I can smell a familiar scent entering the building. I spotted the same guy CeCe met at the Chicago Carnival a couple of weeks ago and he was lurking around the school. I was anxious to know what he was doing here and there was nothing going stop me from finding out.

**Rocky POV**

"Hey Rocky, you needed me?" Deuce asks.

"Yeah…Deuce, I may need you to take people pictures, little while longer." Rocky replies.

Deuce sighs, "Are you serious? Where is the other girl, that was supposed to be here?"

"She won't arrive here into another 45 minutes. Sorry about that"

"This is crazy! Now I have to miss another 45 minutes of the prom?"

"Don't be sad Deuce, you're doing a great job and I'm sure you'll get to dance with Dina by the end of the night."

"Yeah, you act like that's what I'm worried about." Deuce says, walking out of the gym.

Rocky sighs, staring at the now empty spot.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"Are you having fun, fireball?" Liam asks, dancing with me.

I smile, "Yeah, I'm having a good time."

"That's good news right," he asks.

I quickly nod.

"Fireball, I was thinking we take our relationship to the next level."

"But we've been only been dating for a month."

"I know, I just think it's time for you to officially meet my family."

"Sure, that would be cool, I guess."

"Are you sure? If you're not ready than I can totally understand."

I nod, "I think I will be fine, meeting your parents."

"Good." He says, kissing me.

I peek over Liam shoulder and see Gunther walking inside the gym with his brother Klaus. He looked extremely handsome tonight, plus I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Like always, he must have sense me looking at him because he glazes at me, right away. I quickly look away and continue to dance with my boyfriend.

"What were you looking at, babe?"

"Oh nothing," I reply. "I'm really glad your here with me."

"Same here, beautiful," he says.

**Gunther POV**

"Gunther and Klaus, what are you guys doing here?" Tinka asks.

"We came here because Gunther maiden might be in trouble," Klaus replies.

Tinka snorts, "It figures that you would come here just for her."

"Tinka, I don't need this from you at the moment. Casper is here and I need to find out why," I explain.

"Casper is here, why would he attend a high school prom?" Tinka asks, with a smug look on her face.

"He's after Gunther maiden." Klaus says, ones more.

"What reason can he possibly want anything to do with a do with Cecelia?" Tinka asks, furiously.

"Because she's a powerful witch," I reply.

Tinka narrows her eyes at me in shock, "There are plenty of witch out in there. Why does he pacifically want her?"

"It's obvious that this girl is more special than any witch we ever met," Klaus tells her

Tinka snorts, "So what are you planning to do Gunther, mm? Kill an original vampire?"

"I was thinking about it, don't test me," I reply.

"My I join you, brother," Klaus asks. "This shall be fun."

"Are you seriously going to kill our own kind, just because of some girl?"

"Yes Tinka bell! If it's means killing our own kind, for some girl I love, than I don't give a damn."

"Gosh Gunther, you must really care about her, I have never heard you swear before."

I take a deep breath, "Yes I do."

"Then I fully support you in any further decisions you make."

"You really mean that sister twin?" I asks, putting my hand on my heart.

"Yes I do, dear brother of mine."

"I'm glad that we're not fighting anymore." I say, hugging her.

"Me either brother twin," Tinka say, hugging me back

"Uh, Gunther… Casper has arrive." Klaus says, pointing him out.

I quickly turn around, letting go of Tinka in the process. Casper was standing over by the snack table, staring deeply and lustful at CeCe.

"I need to talk to Cecelia." I say, walking torwards her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have you attention please. We will now announce the new prom king and queen of this year's junior prom." Principle Rabinoff announces. He pulls out at 2 flash cards, staring down at them. "Your junior prom queen is... CeCe Jones."

The whole gym claps in excitement as CeCe walks up on stage. She looks really beautiful and it only made me yearn for her even more. She waves to everybody as the principle places the crown on top of her head. Our eyes instantly meets and the lights started to flicker.

"Gunther, what's going on?" Tinka asks.

The whole school looks around at the lights flickering really fast. Then finally the lights stop flickering and CeCe looks aways from me.

"Wow, that's was weird. Let us continue, shall we? Now I will announce your junior prom king." The principle says.

Liam was standing by the stair, patiently waiting for his name to be called.

"And your junior prom king is... Gunther Hessenheffer."

I stand there, froze in shock, when the principle calls my name.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm thinking about updating the next chapter a little earlier than usual. As you know, something is about to go down during prom, and things will happen to people. Let me know what you think and I will be back soon.**


	10. Prom Night Part 2

Chapter 10: Prom Night Part 2

**Gunther POV**

Everybody in the gym applauded for me. I was dumbfounded and overwhelmed by the results. Why would anybody vote for me?

"Come up here, Gunther," Principle Rabinoff says.

I slowly walk pass the crowd of students as they let me through. You could see the shocked expression on Liam's face. He looks green with envy and if I knew him any better, I'd think he was about to faint.

The minute I walk up on this stage, Principle Rabinoff places the crown on top of my head. I narrow my eyes at CeCe and she looks away from me bashfully.

"Our new junior prom king and queen will now share a slow dance," he announces.

I place out my hand, waiting for CeCe to join me in this dance. She places her hands on top of mine and I slowly lead her towards the dance floor. She gazes up at me, as I place my hand around her waist. I can hear her heart starting to beat incredibly fast.

"Relax, will you?" I speak.

"Why is it, every time I try to stay away from you, you're always finding a way back to me?" CeCe asks.

"I…I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand, Gunther. I don't want you in my life, can't you see that?"

I twirl her around in my arms. "I'm sorry if I disturb you and I won't do it any longer. You have a good night."

CeCe's eyes became cloudy with tears and I bolt out of the gym.

"Gunther, where are you going?" Tinka asks, chasing after me.

I glare at her, "You heard her, Tinka! She wants nothing to do with me, so I'm leaving!"

"Well of course I heard it. This girl is scared, Gunther. You are a vampire, why shouldn't she fear you?"

"Tinka, there is a different between fearing someone and fearing a love that they can't understand. That girl in there is absolutely in love with me and I will do anything to see her happy, even if that means keeping my distance from her."

"Gosh, I never seen you so passionate over one person before. Would you like me to speak with her?

"What I would like for you to do is stay out of it." I bolt out of the school, leaving Tinka there speechless.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"What was that about?" Rocky asks.

I shrug. "I have no idea."

"Obviously it was something. You guys were dancing one moment and the next moment Gunther walks out on you," Dina explains.

"It actually kind of complicated," I murmur.

Liam touch my shoulder, "Are you alright CeCe, what did he say to you?"

"He didn't say anything," I assure him.

"Are you sure about that, because I've been sensing something strange around her, all night," Logan asks.

Rocky glances at him, "Okay, what is your problem tonight, Logan? You've been acting extremely weird."

"That's because something strange is going on here," he replies.

Rocky rolls her eyes, "Here we go again."

"You know what? Zam, forget you, I'm out." Logan barrels out of the gym.

"Logan, where are you going? Get back here!" Rocky shouts after him.

"Okay, everybody just relax, everything is going to be fine," Dina assures.

"I sure hope so, because I think I'm about to lose my girlfriend to someone else," Liam says.

I narrow my eyes at him, "How can you say that?"

"Well isn't it obvious? You're falling in love with him and you never looked at me like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie to him.

"I see you guys need some alone time to talk, so I will just go," Dina says, walking away.

"CeCe, I'm not a dummy. Anybody can see that you and Gunther have feelings for each other," Liam says.

"Do you think I want to have feelings for him?"

Liam shakes his head. "No I don't. You have a good night CeCe."

Liam left me there, without words.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"Logan, where are you going?" I ask.

Logan smiles. "What does it look like? I'm getting away from you?"

"Is this because of what I said?"

Logan turns to me. "It's exactly because of what you said! You make me out to be some type of nutcase and I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, Logi, I didn't know you felt that way."

Logan sighs. "It's alright and I know you didn't mean it."

"You forgive me?" I ask, while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes, I do," he replies. He pulls me into a warm embrace and kisses me on my neck.

Out of nowhere, the moon rises up from the clouds and Logan became stale. "Logi, are you alright?"

"Rocky, get out of here," Logan says, looking up at the moon.

"But why?" I ask, anxiously.

"I said get out of here!" he yells.

I ran inside the school confusedly.

* * *

**Ty POV**

I arrive at the school an hour before the prom ends. My sisters are nowhere in sight and neither are Deuce, Dina, Liam or Logan.

"Hey man, what up?" Deuce asks.

"Nothing much, where is Rocky and CeCe?"

"They should be inside the gym. I've been in the hallway taking pictures this whole time."

"Man that sucks," I tell him

"It's cool, don't worry about it. Anyways, man, I'm about to go outside for a bit," Deuce explains.

"Alright Dude, see you inside the gym."

"Okay." Deuce says, walking out of school.

I rush inside the gym and spot CeCe sitting at a table by herself.

"Hey CeCe, where's Liam?" I asks.

"He left," CeCe replies.

"Why?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"I think he broke up with me."

"Once again, why?" I ask once more.

"Because I'm in love with somebody else," I reply.

Someone snorts. "You damn right, you are!"

I turn around and there was the girl from next door. "Hey," I greet, with a charming smile.

Tinka slightly narrows her eyes at me. "Hello."

"How did you get over here so quick from the other side of the room?" CeCe asks.

"Don't play dumb Cecelia, you know exactly how I got over here," Tinka replies.

"What is she talking about, CeCe?" I ask, with a confuse expression.

"We all need to talk in private," she replies.

* * *

**Deuce POV**

I was standing outside smoking a cigarette. Now before you ask me why I was smoking, I only started doing this because it helps me deal with my problems. Do I want to quit? Yes I do. Nobody knows that I smoke, especially not, my family, friends nor my girlfriend. I think it started when I feelings got worst for Rocky. I try not to talk about it, because it hurt too much. I love Dina with all my heart and I do enjoy us being together. It's just that sometimes I wish it was Rocky I when out with instead of Dina.

When I was done smoking my cigarette, I ate a couple of tic-tac's and spray myself with some cologne. I can hear a long howling coming from a distance. I look around to see where the howling was coming from and didn't see anything. Suddenly, I spot this huge animal that looks like a wolf and he was standing on two legs. He must have sensed me, because he glances at me, right away. I wanted to make a run for it, but it was already too late.

* * *

**Gunther POV**

"Can we please go back to the prom, Gunther?" Klaus asks.

"Why should we? Nobody wants us there," I reply.

"Well, they voted you prom king and that's saying something."

"I don't care about being prom king, Klaus. I just want Cecelia in my life."

"Then continue to fight for her. You didn't give up on me when I was out of control, killing every human in sight. You saw that there was still good in me and you stayed by my side into realized it. Why can't you stay by Cecelia side into she realizes that you guys are meant to be?"

I glance at him and back at the wheel again. "Klaus, I never heard you talk like this before. We're you compelled?"

Klaus glares at me. "No I wasn't compelled. I'm an original vampire."

"Well you sound ill."

Klaus sneers. "Thanks brother. That means a lot."

"Anytime," I smile.

"Oh no…" he says.

"Oh no, what?" I ask.

"We left Cecelia there with Casper," he replies.

I quickly made U-turn and drove back to the school.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"So basically, what you're trying to tell me is that our next door neighbors are vampires?" Ty asks.

I nod.

"So this beautiful, young thing standing next to me is actually a vampire?" Ty asks and smiles at Tinka.

"Yes I am a vampire. An original vampire to be exact, so don't push me," Tinka taunts.

Ty looks away from Tinka. "CeCe, I think I'm in love."

I shake my head.

"Guys, I think there is something wrong with Logan," Rocky says.

"Why, where is he?" I ask her.

"He's outside in the parking lot where I left him," she replies.

"It's okay Rocky, we'll go find him," I tell her.

"Have you guys seen Deuce?" Dina asks, walking up to us.

"Wow, everybody seems to be disappearing all of a sudden," I say.

"No, Deuce said he was going outside and he'll be right back," Ty explains.

"I think your wrong Ty, I don't sense him in the area, anywhere," Tinka explains.

Rocky scowls at Tinka. "What is she doing here?"

Tinka glares at Rocky. "That is private information!

Rocky shoots death glares at her.

"She here with me," Ty says, putting his arm around Tinka.

"Will you take your filthy arm away from me, you don't know me like that," Tinka taunts.

"Don't talk to me brother like that," Rocky says, getting in Tinka face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tinka asks.

"Rocky, I'm fine, don't worry about it," Ty says.

Rocky ignores him. "I will cut off the circulation to your air supply. So don't mess with me."

"Rocky, this is really unnecessary," Ty speak again.

"Go ahead and try me." Tinka replies.

"Okay," Rocky uses her powers to pin Tinka up against the wall.

"You're a witch too?" Tinka asks, showing off her fangs.

"That's exactly what I am," Rocky replies.

"This is why I don't use magic," Ty says. "Rocky, put Tinka down."

"Yes, put me down, so I can rip your freaking head off!" Tinka yell.

"You're not getting down talking to me like that," Rocky says.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Dina asks in shock.

"It's a long story Dina," I reply.

"Can somebody explain to me why Rocky had magic powers and Tinka has razor sharp fangs coming out of her mouth!" Dina asks, in an outburst.

"I will explain to you why later, but for now everybody needs to split up to find Logan and Deuce," I explain.

Rocky puts Tinka down. "You just got saved by an angel."

"You're lucky that angel didn't let me rip your heart out," Tinka says.

* * *

I walk outside through the back, trying to find out where Logan and Deuce when. Nobody was out her and it was extremely quiet outside. I wonder where everybody went.

"Hello beautiful," says a voice.

I turn on my heel, coming face to face with Casper, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." Casper replied.

My eyes widen in shock.

* * *

**A/N: I started this yesterday, so sorry for the delay. I've been rather busy. Anyways, please review and I will be back with a new chapter next week.**


	11. Prom Night Part 3

Chapter 11: Prom Night Part 3

**Gunther POV**

I park on the sidewalk and dash inside. I look around for CeCe everywhere, but couldn't find her. I couldn't even sense her presents and I was becoming very impatient.

"Gunther, what are you doing back here," Tinka asks.

"I'm looking for Cecelia, have you seen her," I reply.

"Why yes I have, she when through the parking lot," she says.

My eyes lit up in confusing, "why would she do that?"

"She went looking for her friends," she explains. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Cecelia might be in great danger."

"What type of danger?" Ty asks, stepping forward.

I scroll at him at first, "An original vampire, by the name of Casper is after CeCe."

"Are you serious dude," he asks me.

"Excuse me, of course I'm serious." I tell him.

"We need to find her, quickly." Ty says, rushing out of the school.

* * *

**Rocky POV**

"This is crazy, where could they possibly be," I shout, becoming frustrated.

Dina shrugs, "I seriously don't know Rocky and I'm becoming really worried."

"You, ever since I insulted Logan intelligent, he's been acting very weird," I tell her.

"I haven't been paying much attention to Deuce tonight. He seems very unhappy and I got busy with prom committee, now I feel really horrible." Dina explains, while pacing back and forth.

"I think I made it worst by making him stay in front, during most of the prom," I admit.

"Don't worry Rocky, we will find Logan and Deuce." Dina says, while patting my shoulder.

"I'm right here." Deuce speaks.

Dina and I quickly turn around to face Deuce. He looks like he's been through hell and his arm was bleeding. "Deuce, what happen to you," I ask.

"Oh my god, Deucy, are you alright?" Dina asks, while pulling Deuce towards a seat.

"I'm fine," Deuce starts, sitting down. "I think I need to go to the emergency room though. Some huge dog came out of nowhere and bit me."

"My poor baby, how did you get away," Dina asks.

"It bit me and ran off," He replies.

"Very sad story Deuce, but have you seen Logan by any chance," I ask him.

Deuce glares at me, "really Rocky! I'm bleeding nearly half to death and all you care about is your boyfriend!"

"Well I'm worried. There's a vicious dog out there and he could get hurt or even worst," I explain.

"You know what, whatever. I'll take myself to the hospital." Deuce says, bursting out of the gym.

"Wait baby, I'll go with you." Dina says, following after him.

I shake my head and sit down at the table by myself. This prom has turn out as the worst prom I ever hosted. What could go wrong next?

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"What are you going to do with me," I ask.

"No worries darling, I won't lay a finger on you, if you do corporate." Casper replies, while pouring him a glass of devil springs.

"What do you want me to do," I ask.

"I want you to join me on an adventure, Cecelia." He says, drinking his alcohol.

"Don't call me Cecelia, it's CeCe and no, I do not want to join you on one of your silly a little adventures."

Casper glances at me, "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you."

"And if I don't go?" I ask rudely."

"I will be focus to take you as my prisoner."

I chuckle, "your joking right? FYI, this is a free country and you're not taking me anywhere."

Casper stares at me with a serious expression on his face.

"So if you excuse me, I have to get back to a prom." I say, about to exit.

Casper appears in front of me and throws me back on the couch. I am shock, so back away from him, as quickly as I can. "I don't want to force myself on a beautiful woman, but if you think about moving again, I will drink you dry and snap your neck.

I nod quickly.

"Do you know why you're here, Cecelia?"

"I have no idea." I murmur.

"You're here, because you're special to me."

I narrow my eye up at him, "you sound a lot like this guy I know."

"Let me guess, Gunther."

My eyes widen in shock, "how…how do you know him?"

"Because he's my nephew," he replies

My eyes widen, "so you're an original vampire too?"

"Darling, I'm the first vampire, where I coming from. Then there's my nephew, Gunther. He was the second original vampire."

"How did you guys turn into vampires?"

"Well darling, a witch put a spell on us."

"Why would she do that?"

"It started with Gunther, he when hunting for supper one afternoon and got attacked by some wild animal. Bobchka and Klaus carried him inside the house, bleeding to death. I asked, what happen to my nephew and they couldn't give me an explanation –"

"Wait, isn't Bobchka and Klaus your nephews too," I ask.

"No, Only Gunther and Tinka are my nephew and niece."

"What about the other three," I ask.

"No blood relation to me. They are from Gunther and Tinka father's side of the family. Gunther and Tinka's mother, who is my elder sister, comes from royalty."

"When you say royalty, you mean like king and queen, royalty."

"That is correct. My sister was in line for the throne, but instead she married a peasant."

"So you were next in line?"

"No, my elder brother became king. I was still a very young lad."

"You were very close with your sister."

Casper snorts, "close, the woman practically raised me."

"Finish the story about Gunther almost dying."

"I freaked when I saw all this blood coming from his body. I asked Annabella, if she knew a spell to save him and she told me that it was too risky and dangerous. I told her to try it on me and she did. She put a spell on me and stabbed a dagger through my heart. When I work up, she already did the same to Gunther. He wasn't very happy to become a vampire. He'd rather bleed to death, than to become a monster. The rest of the family, decided to become vampires, because they thought it would make Gunther feel better. It only made him madder."

"If you were so close to the Hessenheffers, why aren't you with them today?"

"They abandoned me."

I shake my head, "that's really hard for me to believe. I'm not buying."

He smirks, "Sorry darling, did I ask for your opinion? I think not."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Do you know how much power you have?"

I shake my head, "no I don't."

"You come from a line of very powerful witches. You have an incredible power that would make you unstoppable."

"Is it powerful enough to stop you?"

"That's not very nice Cecelia."

"It wasn't supposed too," I groan.

Next thing I know, Casper yank me up by my neck and he made it hard for me to breathe. I didn't want to show him fear, so I didn't shed a tear. Suddenly he lets me go and my body drops right back on the couch. My neck was throbbing from all the pain. If he choked me any longer, I could have died.

"Now gorgeous, are you going to do as I say or do I have to choke the life out of you?" He asks, with a smirk on his face.

"I'll do as you say." I mumble to myself.

"What? I'm sorry darling, I didn't hear that correctly. You have to speak louder."

"I said…that I'll do as you say!"

"A lot better, you're making Casper a very happy original." He says, winking at me.

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

* * *

**Gunther POV**

I was on the highway driving faster than a speeding bullet. Once I find Casper, I'm going to kill him.

"Dude, slow down," Ty speaks, from the back seat.

"My name is Gunther, not dude." I tell him.

"Well I'm telling you to slow down before you get us all killed." Ty says.

Tinka, Klaus and I, burst out in a fit of laughter.

"That's nonsense Ty, because we're already dead." Tinka laughs.

"Well I'm not dead, I'm still alive and I would like to stay like that." Ty says, seriously.

Tinka shrugs, "it's too bad, you and I could have been."

"You really mean that," Ty asks.

Tinka looks away and blushes, "No, of course not. It was a joke, you dimwit."

"Sister, take an easy on him, it's quite obvious that this guy, fancies you." Klaus explains.

"That's ridiculous," Tinka glares at Ty. "He hardly knows me."

"I don't need to know much about you, sweetheart. I can just look at you and figure out that you're a Beautiful, intelligent female that's looking for somebody to love her and baby, I'm that guy for you."

"Awww, Tinka, he does fancy you." Klaus says.

"Sob of, Klaus," Tinka shouts.

"Hey, don't get mad at the little dude for telling the truth." Ty tells her.

"How about all of you shut up! We have arrived to Casper's home." I say.

"What do you want us to do, brother twin?" Tinka asks.

"I want all of you to wait here, I will handle Casper myself." I explain.

"Go for it, batman." Ty says.

I glare at him before rushing towards the house.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"Would you like a drink," Casper asks.

"No, what I would like is to go home," I reply.

"No can't do, your mine now."

"Great, why don't you write note, that says my property and stick it on my forehead,"

"Gladly, don't test me," he says, tapping my chin with his hand.

"Step always from her, Casper," Gunther shouts.

"Gunther," I whisper.

"It's nice to see you nephew. What brings you to my home, this morning," Casper asks.

"I came for Cecelia, now let her go." Gunther demands.

"Gunther, is that anyway to talk to your dear favorite uncle?"

"My uncle died years ago, when he stabbed this family in the back. Now let go." Gunther replies.

"As you wish," Casper says, glazing at me. "You are free to go CeCe."

I got up from my seat and walk out the house, with Gunther behind me.

"You two have a wonderful morning." Casper says, closing the door.

"Are you alright?" Gunther asks me.

"I'm fine Gunther, thanks for coming to save me," I reply.

"It wasn't nothing. I'm just glad you're alright." He says, touching my face.

I took his hand in mine, staring in those beautiful blue eyes of his. "You have amazing blue eyes."

Gunther smirks, "thank you."

"Gunther, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you lately. I should have never led you on and I'm sorry for that."

"No need to explain, CeCe. I will learn to expect that you want nothing more from me than friendship. I don't even know If you want friendship."

"I don't want your friendship."

"Figures." He murmurs.

"I want you in my life." I finish.

He glazes up at me, "do you mean that?"

I nod, "I never been so sure about something, in my entire life, into now."

"That make me very happy." He says.

"I love you, I love you since the first day I met you. Now normally, I wouldn't chase after a guy, but when I met you, that all changed." I explain.

Gunther pulls me into a deep passionate kiss and I intently wrap my arms around him. Being with him felt right and that's what I was going to do. I finally know where my heart lies, and that is with him.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, things will start to heat up and I will move the story to summer time. Thanks for the review as always and I hope to see more from you guys. Anyway, into next time, later.**


	12. Together

Chapter 12: Together

**CeCe POV**

Summer has finally arrived, children were out of school and teens, my age, were looking for summer jobs. I've been in Chicago for 3 months and even thought it has been quite complicated for me, I truly understand how everything came to be. Life is much clearer to me now, I come from a line of powerful witches, I finally found where I belong and my boyfriend is an original vampire. Who knows, maybe I'll meet a couple of werewolves down the line.

"Would you like some more lemonade, CeCe," Squitza asks.

"No thank you, Mrs. Hessenheffer," I reply.

"CeCe, you are a part of this family now. I would prefer you to call me Mama," She explains.

I nod and smile.

"Mama, you're not scaring my lady away, are you?" Gunther asks, while entering the room.

"Oh course not, son," Squitza replies. "I was only offering her some more lemonade."

"Yeah, so mine your business, Gunther" I tell him.

Gunther winks at me and smirks.

"I will leave you to," Squitza starts. "CeCe, if you need anything, I'm just on call always, if you get what I mean."

I chuckle, "Yes mama, I do."

Squitza exits the room.

Gunther smirks turns into a grin.

"What are you galling at," I ask.

"You," he murmurs.

"What about me?" I ask, with a hiding smile.

"I don't think I would ever get used to this."

"Used to what," I ask.

"Used to you finally being in my life," he replies.

"Well you'll have to, because I'm never leaving your side."

Gunther chuckles, "I never thought I would ever here those words come out of your mouth."

"Never say never." I say, kissing him on the lips.

Gunther pulls me into a deeply passionate kiss. Suddenly, he picks me up and carries to the couch. I pull him on top of me, wanting a little more than a make out section.

"Gosh, will you two please get a room," says a voice.

"What do you need, sister twin," Gunther asks.

"I need for you and your girlfriend to find somewhere else to suck each other faces off," Tinka replies.

"Why can't we suck each other faces off here," I ask.

Tinka was taking aback, "was the supposed to be a joke, because I'm not laughing?"

"Relax, Tinka bell, She didn't mean any harm," Gunther explains.

Tinka puts on a small smile, "sure she didn't, CeCe could never to any harm." Tinka quickly exits the room without saying another word.

"We really need to find your sister a boyfriend," I tell him.

"Tinka does date. She has a hard time finding the right vampire for here," he explains.

"Why doesn't she try dating somebody that isn't a vampire?"

Gunther slightly narrows his eyes at me, "you mean somebody like Ty?"

"I guess he does have strong feelings for her. Only problem is my sister doesn't date warlocks."

"Why is that?"

"Because witches and warlocks are the blame for why we are vampires," he explains.

"She can't blame every witch for what has happen in the past."

Gunther sighs, "I know, although, it's hard for Tinka to pretty much trust anybody."

"Wow, girlfriend really does need to get out more. Maybe she can come over to my slumber party next weekend."

"What is a slumber part?

"It's when someone sleeps over the other person house and they stay up all night, playing party games and eat junk food all-night."

"Sounds interesting, am I allowed to attend this summer party?"

"Sorry bay-bee, no guys allow."

"How sad…"Gunther murmurs with a sad expression.

"Maybe you and I can do something before the slumber party."

Gunther smiles, "I would love that."

"Great, now where were we?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Gunther grins, "I think we were having a make-out section, bay bee."

I bite my bottom lip before roughly kissing him.

* * *

"So Logan is taking me on a boat ride tomorrow," Rocky speaks.

"That's cool Rocky. I hope you guys have fun." I tell her.

"Oh…we will," she assures me.

"Good afternoon CeCe and Rocky," Dina greets. "Sorry I'm later."

"Hey Dina, why do you look so happy," I ask.

"Well ever since Deuce started working out, he and I have been doing a lot of activities lately," Dina explains.

"How did he get so buff and now he's hanging out with my boyfriend. Something extreme has happen to Deuce," Rocky explains.

"Hey I'm not complaining. I love the new Deuce." Dina says, smiling with glee.

I notice Liam walking inside Crusty's that next moment. Ever since our break up, things haven't been the same between us. I rarely speak to me and the most I get from him is a Hi or Bye. I wish I can change time and we can become friends.

"Oh…there's Liam," Rocky starts. "Liam over here!" she waves towards him.

"Hello ladies," Liam greets.

"How you doing, Liam," Dina asks, with a smile.

"I'm doing well," he replies, while glancing at me. "I'm supposed to meet someone here."

"Oh… is this someone a girl," Rocky asks.

Liam nods, "pretty much."

"Well I hope she makes you happy," I speak.

"Thank you," Liam replies.

I smile, "anytime."

"Anyways, I'm going to go meet her. I'll catch you guys later." Liam says, waving goodbye.

"Later Liam," Dina shouts. "If she hurts you, I will gut her like a fish."

"Hey, hurtful." I say.

"Sorry CeCe, Liam is like my brother and I'm very protective over him," Dina explains.

"Meaning, she used to have a crush on him back in middle school," Rocky say.

"Thanks Rocky, even though she didn't need to know," Dina groans.

Rocky grins, "No problem."

"It's not that I didn't want to like him, because I really did. It's just that my heart belongs to Gunther," I explain.

"I agree with you, CeCe. You guys look great together and as long as Gunther continues to make you happy, he has nothing to worry about." Dina explains.

"Dina, he's a vampire. Do you really want to go against a vampire?" Rocky asks.

Dina giggles, "don't be silly. That's what I got you and CeCe for."

"Really Dina, really," I ask.

"Yes really, you and Rocky are like some bad ass witches and my best friends," Dina replies.

"You here this Rocky, she using us for our powers," I say.

"I hear you loud and clearly, CeCe." Rocky says, while scrolling at Dina.

"Zam, what's up, ladies," Logan greets.

Logan and Deuce take their seats next to Rocky and Dina.

"Nothing much, just girl talk," Rocky answers.

"How are you fine gentlemen doing this afternoon," Dina asks, looking over at Deuce.

"We're doing well. Logan dad is taking us fishing later," Deuce replies.

"Fishing…" Rocky glances at Logan. "I didn't know you liked fishing."

"Ah….yeah, my dad and I go fishing every once in a blue," Logan explains.

"Oh okay, have fun," Rocky says.

"What do you girls think about Tinka coming to our slumber party?" I ask.

"Tinka, as in Tinka Hessenheffer," Dina asks.

I nod.

Rocky shakes her head, "no CeCe, absolutely not! I do not want her in my house."

"Come on, Rocky," I groan. "It's just for one night."

"Why do you want her to come," Dina asks.

"Because she doesn't have any friends," I reply.

"I wonder why," Logan mumbles.

"Aren't you dating her brother Gunther," Deuce asks.

Logan glances at me, "wait, you're dating that weirdo?"

I glare at him, "that weirdo you are talking about is my boyfriend."

"Zam… someone getting offensive," Logan says.

"Well you are talking about her boyfriend." Rocky points out.

Logan glazes at her.

"What? I'm just saying," She says.

"Well I'm very happy for you, CeCe." Deuce says.

"Me too," Dina adds on.

I smile, "thank you Deuce and Dina. Anyways, I have to get going. Catch you guys later." I say waving goodbye.

* * *

I arrive at Gunther house later on that afternoon, anxious to see the boy who stole my heart at first sight. Before I can knock on the door, Gunther bolt out of the house, picks me up and spins me around.

I giggle, "Did you miss me?"

Gunther grins, "Most definitely. I couldn't get my mine off you."

"Aren't I always on your mine?"

"24 hours a day and still counting."

I smirk, "I thought you didn't count?"

"Correction, I don't count how many years I lived on this earth."

I pat his chest playfully, "whatever you say old man."

"These old people jokes are slightly annoying," he tells me.

"Well get used to it, because you and I are going to be together for a very long time."

I like the sound of that, bay bee." Gunther says.

"Good," I say kissing him softly.

* * *

**Tinka POV**

"Look at them. They are making me sick, standing out there like that." I say.

"Jealous, sister," Grinkle speaks.

I glare at her, "Don't be foolish, Grinkle. I'm far from it."

"I beg a differ. I say you are incredible jealous that your twin found love and you didn't." Grinkle explains.

I sit down and sigh, "I don't understand Grinkle, for years my brother didn't want anything to do with a woman and her comes this girl from out of nowhere and he falls head of heels for her. For many years, I searched for the write guy and couldn't find him."

"Then you need to stop searching, Tinka and let him come to you."

I snort, "You really think that's going to work?"

"Anything is possible. Gunther fell in love with a witch and if you think outside of the box, you might come across true love also."

"Very wise, dear sister and thank you," I say.

Grinkle smiles, "The pleasure is all mine. I will be going now."

"Going where," I ask.

"I'm meeting up with some old friends. You are more than welcome to join me if you like."

"I'll pass Grinkle, but thank you."

Grinkle nods and exits the house. I can see Gunther and CeCe hanging out across the street on the porch. Ty appears in the door way, looking dashing as always. For some reason, every time I see him, I get this flutter feeling in my stomach.

Why am I attacked to this human? I want nothing to do with him, especially not warlocks. Being around him, makes me sick to my stomach and I wish these feelings would go away.

On the bright side, I never smiled so much around one male before. His idiotic why of life makes me laugh and I kind of like it. My point is how can an original vampire, like me, fall for someone like that? Maybe Grinkle is right, maybe I do need to look outside the box.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

Ty chuckles, "Wow, you basically been to almost every country in the world."

"Correct, I was hoping sometime this summer, CeCe would join me on one of my daily trips," Gunther explains.

"That sounds cool and everything, man, but I don't think our parents would allow CeCe to travel with a guy they barely know," Ty explains.

"What if you and Rocky come with us," Gunther asks.

"That sounds like a great idea. I think Rocky would like that," I speak.

"Now, you're talking, dude. I'll see if I can figure something out," Ty says.

"Sounds like a deal," Gunther says.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun and I can't wait to go shopping." I say in excitement.

"Good evening all," Tinka greets.

We all glance at her.

"Tinka bell, what brings you here," Gunther asks.

"She probably came here to see me, right?" Ty says, with a smirk on his face.

Tinka blushes, "I came to see what you guys were up too."

"Nothing really, just talking," I answer.

"You are more than welcome to join us, sister twin," Gunther says.

"Yeah, you're welcome over here anytime," Ty says.

Tinka pleasantly smiles, "Thank you."

"So Tinka, I'm having a slumber party and I was wondering if you would like to come," CeCe says.

"What is this slumber party," Tinka asks.

"It's a sleep over when friends gather around and stay up all night," Gunther explains.

"You want me to spend the night at your house with you and your friends," Tinka asks me.

I nod, "Yeah, I think you would have a good time."

"There is only one problem though, I don't sleep." She says.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm going to try to break night with you."

"You would do that for me? But what about Rocky and your other friend, what's her name," she asks.

"They are aware that you might be coming," I tell her.

"Let me think about it….okay, I accept your invitation to your slumber party," Tinka says.

"Yay, Tinka coming," I yell."

"Don't get to happy, CeCe. I still have to face that other witch," Tinka says.

Ty laughs,"You mean my sister Rocky."

"We don't see eye to eye," Tinka replies.

"No worries, Tinka. By Friday night, you and Rocky will be like sisters," I assure her.

Tinka snorts, "Good luck with that."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. The next chapter will be all about the slumber party and how the girls get into some trouble. Don't worry GeCe will be in the chapter too. Please review and I'll see you next week.**


	13. Slumber Tonight Part 1

Chapter 13: Slumber Tonight Part 1

On a Friday morning, I heard a tap coming from the window. A grin appears on my face, only because I knew exactly who it was. I climb out of my bed and open up the window. Gunther claims in with a sincere smirk on his face, which makes my heart jump.

"Good morning beautiful," Gunther greets.

"Good morning Handsome." I reply with a smile.

"I saw your parents leave from work, so I thought that I should come over."

"You thought right." I say, walking up to him.

Gunther stares at me with yearning and believe me, I wanted the same thing that he was thinking about. "What are you thinking about, CeCe," he asks.

"How badly do you want me?"

Gunther pauses, "More than anything in this world."

"You may continue," I smirk.

"You're like a drug to me, like my brand of heroin."

I burst out in a fit of laughed, "Now I feel like Bella Swan."

"Who is this Bella Swan you speak of?" Gunther asked me confusedly.

"Well she's from the movie series Twilight. She moved from another state to live with her father, falls in love with a vampire name Edwards and now he does anything in his power just to protect her."

"Sort of like you and I are?"

I nod, "Exactly my point."

"Sounds interesting, may we talk about something else now?"

I hit his shoulder playfully, "Sarcasm much?"

"Sorry my love, I just really wanted to spend time with you before you get ready for your slumber party tonight."

"Oh Gunther, we have all the time in the world."

Suddenly, my lips were on his. Using his incredible speedy, he lifts me up and lies us down on the bed. I moan in pleasure as he continues to kiss me. Finally, I've come to conclusion that I want to take our relationship to the next level. I want to give him all of me.

I grip his shirt and start to lift it up. He stares at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his, so I bite my lip, while running my figure down his.

"What are we doing," Gunther asks.

"I want you to," I murmur.

Gunther immediately kisses me forcefully on the lips, making me moan out in surprise. My body temperature starts to rise with each moment he kisses me and feels on my body. Suddenly, he leaves trail of kisses on my neck, biting my lip only made me want him more. That next moment, he sucks on my next, my eyes snap shut and I start to dig my nails through his back.

"Please Gunther," I cry out. "Just make love to me, because I can't take it anymore."

"I don't know if I can darling," he says, running his fingers thought my hair.

"Why can't we, don't you love me?"

Gunther nods, "More than you can imagine."

I grip his shirt, "than love to me now, you hot piece of vampire."

He shakes his head, "it's not that simple and it's too soon."

I sigh in irritation, "I can't believe you're doing this."

A small smile rise on Gunther face, "You'll thank me late and it will be all worth it in the end." He says, lifting himself off me and puts his shirt back on.

I silently mimic what he said. I was horny and all I want to do is make love to my soul mate. Is that just too much to ask for?

"Are you mimicking me Cecelia," he asks.

My eyes wide, with his back still directed towards me, "how did you."

He glances at me, "I'm a vampire bay bee, I can hear the voice weaves coming from your mouth and your breath is very hot, no offence.

"Wow, that's freaky and another thing, why do you say baby wrong," I ask.

"Isn't it bay bee," he replies.

"No it's not, it ba-by. How come nobody ever told you that?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I've always said bay bee since before I was a vampire."

"I'm not trying to change you. If you want to continue to say bay bee instead of baby, than it's alright with me."

Gunther smiles, "thank you bay bee."

I smile back, "No problem and one more thing."

"What is that?"

I hit his shoulder hard as I could, "My breath is not hot!"

"I was being honest love, my apologizes," he explains.

"Don't apologize. I love you just the way you are."

"Oh goody, I love the way you are too," he says kissing me gently.

Rocky burst thought the door that next moment, "Hey, hey he –"

"Ah….morning Rocky." I greet with a guilty smile."

"What is Gunther doing her 8:30 in the morning," Rocky asks.

"He came to spin time with me before the slumber party tonight," I reply.

"Oh, that explains it," Rocky says, crossing her arms.

"Good, now can you leave," I asks.

Rocky nods, "Yeah, as soon as I find out how long Gunther has snuck into your room."

Gunther stands there not saying a word.

"Not long if that's what you think," I lie to her.

"Whatever," Rocky starts. "Anyways, breakfast is ready and I think Gunther should go through the door, so Ty won't get mad that he was in your room.

"Okay, I'll be there," I tell her.

"Okay," she says, exiting my room and closing the door behind her.

"Your family is very protective of you Cecelia," Gunther spoke.

I turn to look at him, "Yes they are and what did I tell you about calling me Cecelia?"

"You told me never to call you that again."

"And you continue to say it."

Gunther smirks, "only because I love to see how red your face gets when I say your name."

I blush, "why do you always do that?"

"Because I love you dearly," he replies.

I grin.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"I don't understand why you invited her CeCe," Rocky complains.

"Oh come on Rocky. Tinka isn't all that bad and all she wants is some friends," I explain.

"Just because you invited her here doesn't mean we're going to start being friends." Rocky says, laying down on the couch.

"That was a little harsh Rocky, don't you think," Dina asks.

"I guess it was a bit harsh," Rocky agrees.

_Doorbell rings. _"Yay, Tinka is here."

"Oh great, kill me," Rocky says, gagging.

Dina giggles, "You are going to hell, Rocky."

"So sue me," she says.

I open the door and Tinka wasn't alone, standing next to her was a girl who looked like Tinka, but she was older. "Hi, Tinka, I see you brought guest with you."

"Yes, I hope you don't mind," Tinka starts. "Grinkle, this CeCe. The love of our brother's life," she introduces.

"Nice to meet you Grinkle," I say, extending my arm out for her to shake my hand.

She stares at my hand like it was a disease at first, than she hugs me, which was very awkward.

"I don't shake family hand CeCe," Grinkle says.

"Good to know," I reply awkwardly.

Finally she pulls away.

"Grinkle heard about the slumber party and she couldn't resist," Tinka explains.

"Yes, I have never been to a slumber party and when Tinka told me, I was curious to see this slumber party that she was bragging on about," Grinkle explains.

I smile pleasantly, "Well you came to the right place. Come in"

Tinka and Grinkle walk inside the house, following me towards the living room.

"Guy's, this is Tinka sister Grinkle," I introduce.

"You're kidding me," Rocky mumbles.

"Nice to meet you Grinkle," Dina starts. "I'm Dina and that grumpy girl over there is Rocky."

Tinka snorts, "Grumpy, more like flimsy and vain."

Rocky shots up from her seat, "what did you call me?"

"Now girls, let try to get along for tonight," I say.

"And that means no more insulting people, Tinka" Grinkle says.

"Oh, I like her," Rocky says.

"Can we just move on with the slumber party please," Dina asks.

"Yes we can," I reply in excitement. "Okay first I was thinking we give each other facials."

"What is a facial," Tinka asks.

"It's when somebody applies this cream on your face to make your skin look beautiful," Grinkle explains.

"Oh I always wanted one of those, so I'm in," Tinka says.

"It may not change much, but count me in too," Grinkle says.

"Yay, I'll go get the stuff." I say, running upstairs.

"I wonder if she knows that I brought down the stuff earlier," Dina says.

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

"Are you almost done CeCe," Tinka asks.

"Yes, I'm just putting on the finishing touches." I reply, finishing her facial.

"Thanks again for inviting me CeCe. I know I'm not the nicest, but thank you for putting up with me."

"Anytime Tink, by the way, you're not that brutal."

"You don't even know the half of it CeCe. I never really got along with many people, even before I became a vampire, I never had friends and I've always been quite mean."

"Well things change Tinka. I'm your friend and so is Dina. Hopefully Rocky will see that you're an okay person."

Tinka snorts, "I don't need approval from her."

"I know I know, but it would be nice if you two did get along."

"Maybe one day," Tinka says.

"I'm done, you just have to let it dry for a little while," I tell her.

"Thank you CeCe." Tinka says, standing up gracefully.

Suddenly Ty walks inside the house and his eyes instantly lands on Tinka. "Hey, are you girls having a good time," Ty asks.

"Yes we are, now go away," Rocky replies.

Ty glares at her, "Hey, I live here too."

"Hello Tyler." Tinka greets, with a smile.

"Hello Tinka." Ty says, also smiling.

We all stare.

"I see you got a facial," Ty says.

"Why yes I did. CeCe did it for me," Tinka tells him.

"I'm pretty sure once you take it off, your skin will look really nice," he compliments.

She blushes, "do you think so?"

"I know so," He replies. "Anyways, you girls have a goodnight, especially you Tinka."

"Oh I will," Tinka smirks.

Ty runs upstairs.

"Oh no," Rocky speaks. "That is definitely not going down."

Tinka glares at her, "what are you babbling about now?"

"Whatever you got going on with my brother needs to end here now," Rocky says.

"Rocky, Ty can take care of himself and they seem like they really like each other," Dina explains.

"I don't care Dina, I don't want her hanging around my brother," Rocky speaks loudly.

"No offence Rocky, but they have the right to make whatever decision they chose and none of us have a say in that," Grinkle explains.

"She is right, if Ty and Tinka into each other than I'll fully support them," Dina says.

"I will too," Grinkle adds.

"I agree with them," I start. "Rocky, if you can deal with me dating Gunther than you can definitely deal with Ty and Tinka liking each other."

Rocky rolls her eyes, "whatever, can we just continue with the slumber party please?"

"You guys," Dina calls.

"What's up Dina," I answer.

"What do you girls think about going to a house party," She asks.

"Tonight, you mean like now," Rocky reply

Dina nods, "Liam's cousin Kyle is throwing a house party and we should all go," Dina explains.

"I've never been to a house party," Grinkle says.

"Neither have I," Tinka adds.

"Well this will be the perfect time to go," Dina tells them.

"I'm not dress properly to go to a party," Tinka says.

"That the good thing about a house party, you can go in the clothes you came here in," I say.

"Thanks CeCe," Dina says.

"No problem."

"That sound kind of reckless don't you think," Grinkle asks.

"No, definitely not reckless," I assure them.

"Well I'm dress," Rocky says.

We all stare at her in surprise.

"How did you…" Dina says, lost for words.

"Rocky, how in the world did you get dress so quickly," I ask.

"That's the benefit of being a witch CeCe, you get thing done quicker," Rocky replies.

"So all this time I could have been using magic, instead of doing things myself," I say.

Rocky nervously chuckles, "Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you that."

"Wow, I wish I was a witch," Dina says pouting.

"Are you guys going to get change or what," Rocky asks.

"I need to fix my hair first, "Dina says, running to the bathroom.

"I need to wash this facial cream off my face," Tinka says.

Rocky leans towards me, "What's the point of her washing it off, she still looks the same."

"I heard that Rocky!" Tinka shouts.

"Good," Rocky smiles.

I shake my head, "Now you know that wasn't right."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I decide to make this into two parts, because I have a plan for the next chapter. There will be more GeCe, Tynka is heating up and a little bit of Deucina and Reuce. Please review and I will be back early next week.**


	14. Slumber Tonight Part 2

Chapter 14: Slumber Tonight Part 2

**CeCe POV**

We were on our way to Liam's cousin house party, before Grinkle decides that she wants to stop by the liquor store. She asks me to join her, which wasn't a problem. I walk inside with her, hoping that the cashier wouldn't ask us for Identification. Little did I know that Grinkle knew the cashier.

"You are looking lovely today, Grinkle," says the cashier.

Grinkle smiles, "why thank you Hayden."

"Anytime," he starts. "Bye the way, who is your friend?"

Grinkle smiles over at me, "Oh, that's CeCe."

"I didn't know that you hang out with humans now. Maybe you and I can kick it sometimes," he smiles.

Grinkle giggles, "The human over there is my brother's girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, which one," he asks.

"Gunther," she murmurs.

"Get out-of-town. Gunther got himself a girlfriend."

"Yes indeed," she assures him.

"Does she know that he a…,"

"Well of course she does." Grinkle says, paying him.

Hayden laughs while adding money to the register. "Just asking,"

"You have a good day Hayden." Grinkle says, taking me by hand and walking out the store.

"You too beautiful," he shouts.

* * *

"The guy in there must really like you," I speak.

"Who Hayden," she asks.

"So that's his name," I reply.

Grinkle nods, "yes it is."

"Do you like him back?"

"I seriously don't know CeCe," she replies. "His father owns the place and I've known Hayden for quite some time now..."

"And?"

"I have no idea what I'm saying."

I grin, "He seems like a really nice guy."

"I know he is. However, I'm not sure working at a liquor store will help him support a vampire gal like me."

"Money isn't everything Grinkle. Love over shines all that,"

She snorts, "What makes you think that I fancy him?"

I shrug, "I don't know…just guessed."

"Hello," Tinka shouts from the car. Grinkle and I glaze over at her. "Are you two coming or not?"

"Just a sec, Tinka bell! And keep your knickers on, for crying out loud," Grinkle replies.

I cover my mouth and laugh at this.

"Fine! But we haven't got all night." Tinka says, sticking her head back inside the window.

Grinkle rolls her eyes, "little sisters."

"She is right though." I start. "We don't know when this party will end."

"Alrighty, I guess we can talk more about this some other time."

"I would love that," I say with a smile.

* * *

Arriving to the party, I can tell that it was really crowded here. There has to be over a hundred teenagers in this one place. I look around, searching for a perfect spot to hang out at. "CeCe, over here," Rocky waves me over.

"Coming," I exclaim. I rapidly walk towards my friends, squeezing through crowds of people. "I'm here."

"Good," Rocky smiles. "Kyle do you remember CeCe?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replies. "How are you, CeCe?"

"I'm doing well and you," I reply.

"Same," he says grinning.

"Kyle, I meant to tell you that I invited a couple of other friends. If that's okay with you," Rocky explains.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Kyle says.

"You are truly awesome Kyle," Rocky exclaims.

"Rocky, I think you had enough to drink," I tell her.

"What! I'm fine." She assures me.

"Sure you are." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Rocky, dance with me," Dina asks.

"Most definitely," Rocky replies. "You kids have fun," she says dancing with Dina.

"Wow, Rocky had a lot to drink before she came here, huh?" Kyle asks.

"From the looks of it, yeah she did," I retort.

"How come you're not drinking," he asks me.

"I am drinking. I just know how to handle my alcohol, that's all."

"That's right. Liam did tell me that you moved from foster care to foster care."

I glare at him, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've been through a lot and you probably drank on a regular."

"You don't know me. And just because a female knows how to handle her alcohol, doesn't make her alchy."

"I'm sorry, I miss judged you,"

"It's cool. Just think before you speak, next time." I say brushing pass him.

I search around for Tinka and Grinkle, hoping to find them. The music was really loud, which made it hard for me to think straight. Do I wish Gunther was here? Yes I do. All I can thinking about was our earlier activities together. The more I kept think about it, only made me want him more.

"Why are you gaping around like some lost puppy," Tinka asks.

"Oh I am," I giggle. "I haven't noticed."

"Can't you see sister," Grinkle directs. "She's in heat and I think I know why."

Tinka snorts, "Figures… it looks like she ready to pounce on one of us."

I laugh and put my arms around their shoulders. "I love you girls so much. But seriously, I'm fine."

"We know CeCe. It's just entertaining to mess with you," Tinka says.

"You are pretty funny to mess with," Grinkle adds.

I smile at them and drink my liquor.

* * *

**Deuce POV**

I know your probably wondering, what's going on with Deuce Martinez? Well I'm happy to say that I'm doing great. I quit smoking, I spoil my girlfriend every chance I get, I'm doing better in school and I've worked like a champ at Crusty's. I even joined a pack, where they became like my second family. This new life is making me a better person and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"I can't believe I came to a high school party with you," Ty speaks.

"Hey, you didn't have to come. You called me remember," I address.

Ty chuckles, "You see…the crazy part about that is –"

"I know, I know. Girl's make you do crazy things." I say, finishing up his sentence.

Ty smiles, "Exactly dude."

"What's that girls name again…Tinka?"

"Yeah, that's her name," he replies. "I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I try to think about something else, I would doze off into a Tinka paradise."

"Man, you got it bad," I tell him.

"I know. That's why I planning to make her mind by the end of the tonight," he says.

"I know how you feel dude," I admit. "Have you ever wished that you can stop thinking about someone and move on from the past?"

Ty shakes his head, "No, not really."

I sigh.

"Why don't you talk to the her and bring closure, between you guys?"

"I never thought about that," I murmur. "Thanks for your advice, Ty."

"No problem," he says. "Now if you excuse me. I have to go find my future wifey."

"Good luck with that," I say walking in the opposite direction.

I found my girlfriend and Rocky dancing in the center of the family room. I laugh and shake my head as I walk over to Dina."

"Deucey, you made it!" Dina exclaims, when hugging me.

"Yes I did. You girls look like you're having a good time," I say.

"Yes we are. I'm glad you're here." Dina says, kissing me.

Rocky looks down before speaking, "so Deuce...where's Logan?"

I pull away from Dina and answer, "sorry Rocky, he couldn't make it tonight."

Rocky frowns, "Oh...I guess that I'll be spending another night alone, again."

"Come on Rocky, don't be that way," Dina groans.

"I'm sure if Logan wasn't busy, he would be here," I assure her.

Rocky nods and wipes away her tears.

"What's up party people," Liam asks.

"Hey Liam." Dina says, hugging him.

"Hey man." I smile.

"What's wrong with Rocky? Did Logan break up with her," Liam asks.

"Shut up Liam," Rocky shouts. "You don't anything squat about my boyfriend."

"Geez, my bad. You don't have to get all antsy about it," Liam says.

"Whatever." Rocky says, brushing pass him.

"What's got her panties in a twist," Liam asks.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," I reply.

* * *

**Ty POV**

I stand in a corner, thinking about how to approach Tinka. She was standing cross the room with CeCe and the other blond girl. I thought that I'd finally gain the curious to tell her how I feel, but for some reason I wouldn't move. "Hello Tyler," Tinka greets.

I jump in surprise and glance over at her, "Hi Tinka. How did you get over here, so fast?"

"I walked," she retort.

"You walked? Are you sure you didn't book it over here?" I ask.

"Why yes Ty. I took a plane over here, just to talk to you."

I chuckle, "Word? I didn't notice."

"Is there something bothering you," she asks.

I shake my head, "it's nothing Tinka. Let's forget about it."

"Why did you really come here." she ask, when staring in my eyes for the truth.

"You can't compel me Tinka?"

"I know I can't compel you. Even if I could, I still wouldn't."

I stare at her with a soft smile, "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure, let's get out of here." she replies, when gently takes my hand.

We stroll out through the backyard, searching for the perfect place to sit and talk. "What about here Tinka?"

"Out here, on the grass," she replies.

"Well yeah," I tell her. "Sit down on the grass with me."

Tinka rolls her eyes, "Well alrighty." She says, sitting on the grass next to me.

"So…how are you enjoying your night?"

"It's satisfying, I guess,"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know Ty. This is the first time I've ever been to a party like this."

"I get it. You're not used to this type of crowd."

"Don't get me wrong. I've been to thousands of parties, but none where the teenagers bump and grind on each other." She says, with a distasteful look on her face.

I laugh in amusement.

"What's so funny, "she asks me.

"I was just thinking about all the parties I went to and how outrages they were."

"You don't party anymore?"

"Sure I do. I'm still a kid," I reply.

"Why did you come here tonight." she asks, out of the blue.

I shrug, "I got bored in the house.

Tinka snorts, "Really? Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm serious. It's the truth."

Tinka giggles, "Save your lies, Tyler. I know you only came here to see me."

"So what if I did," I ask.

"Then you made the right choice," she adds.

"What will you say if I asked you out on a date?"

I will say yes Tyler, I would love to go out on a date with you," she smiles

I sigh in relief, "Good, that's perfect.

"There's a catch," she points out.

I glance at her nervously, "What's the catch?"

"You will have to earn my father's approve first," she admits.

I swallow hard, "Really?"

"Yes really," she smirks.

"Oh…"

"Just kidding," Tinka say, when slapping me playfully on the arm.

"Haha, funny," I lie.

Tinka laughs, "I'm sorry that I almost scare the living daylight out of you."

"It's cool, I'm a big boy," I chuckle.

"Yes you are," she says, softly.

Suddenly, my lips lands on hers. I crawl on top of her as we made out under the stars. My heart starts to beat fast and it didn't matter how cold her lips felts against mine. All I care about was getting the girl that I saw on the porch that day, in which I finally got her.

* * *

**Deuce POV**

"Rocky, slow down," I shout.

"Go away Deuce." Rocky says, walking down the street.

"Not into you, stop and talk to me," I demand.

Rocky glares at me with tears falling from her face, "Who do you think you are?"

"Your best friend," I retort.

"Well you haven't been much of a best friend lately."

"And neither have you," I yell.

"Excuse me,"

"You heard me Rocky. Ever since you started dating Logan, you've changed."

Rocky shakes her head, "that's not true."

"Yes it is true," I yell once more. "You got your head so far up your butt to even notice."

"Why are you speaking to me like this?" She asks.

"Well someone needs to! And who better, than me."

Rocky stares, "I've been a good friend to you Deuce, for many years."

"And what happen to that girl? Ever since you got your first boyfriend and don't know what to do with him. You got it bad Rocky, really bad."

She wipes away her tears, "I get it, okay? What do you want me to do?"

"I want you the girl I fell in love with back in 5th grade," I admit.

She narrows her eyes at me and shakes her head, "You can't do this to me, Deuce! Don't do this!"

"As you can see, I haven't done anything….yet," I finish.

Rocky sorely chuckles, "I wish you would have told me this year's ago before I hooked you up with Dina."

"You really mean that," I ask.

Rocky nods, "well yeah…I always had strong feelings for you. I've been ignoring these feelings for quite some time now."

I nod in amusement, "how, very selfish of you Rocky. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Rocky holds in a fit of laughter, "Deuce, how can you play at a time like this?"

"Easy. I say what's on my mind, you laugh and we're all happy again."

"I miss that sense of humor," she tells me.

"And I miss the Rocky, I once fell in love with."

Rocky blushes with a smile, "Well I'm sure she misses you too,"

I smile back, "That's good. Now let's get back inside the house."

"Okay." she says, following after me.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"So I'm thinking about calling him!" Grinkle shouts, over the loud music.

"Oh yeah," I shout back. "Who are we talking about, again?"

"Hayden! I was thinking about what you said earlier and I don't care about what he has in his pockets!"

"That's good! So when are you going to call him?"

"I was thinking about doing it now," she replies.

"Shall we go outside and call him?"

Grinkle nods, "I think that's a wonderful idea." She agrees, when walking towards the front entrance. Once we got outside, Grinkle takes out her phone. "Hold on, it's ringing…hello Hayden? Yeah it's mean Grinkle…I was wondering if you'd like to get together sometimes…Really…Tonight? Give me just a moment." she says, putting the phone. "He wants to get together tonight."

"So say yes," I tell her.

"What about our slumber party."

"I will have plenty of slumber parties in the near future," I assure her.

"Fantastic, I will definitely be there," she says with a smile.

"I know," I say, pointing down to her phone.

"Oh yeah, how silly of me," she exclaims, while putting the phone back to her ear. "Hayden, I will love to join you tonight… cool, see you there in 10 minutes."

"So how are you getting there," I ask.

"On foot," Grinkle replies. "Tell my sister I will see her tomorrow."

"I will," I pronounce. "Be safe, okay?"

Grinkle giggles, "CeCe, I'm a vampire. Anybody touch my and I will rip their heart out."

"I bet," I nod.

"Have fun," she smiles

I smile back, "I will try my best."

"Alright, Later." she says, bolting down the street.

* * *

The minute I walk back inside, I have to use the bathroom. I walk towards the guest bathroom, where there was a long line people, waiting. I didn't know how much longer I could hold it, so I dance around, thinking that it would help. I saw Kyle talking to a friend, than I decide to ask him if I can use the upstairs bathroom.

"Hey again," I wave.

"What may I owe this visit," he asks.

"I'm sorry for being rude early. I just don't like people calling me a drunk."

"Go on," he pronounces.

"And I was wondering if I can use your upstairs bathroom for just a minute."

"It's depends," he starts. "What do I get in return?"

My eyes light up, "Wow, you want something in return, just to use the bathroom?"

Kyle laughs, "I'm just kidding CeCe. Come on, let's get you upstairs."

"Thank you," I say, following before him.

When I was finish in the bathroom, I fix my make-up and hair, making sure I look presentable. That next moment, I hear a knock and that's when Kyle sticks his head in the door. "Hey, are you okay," he asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "I was just about to come out."

"Cool." He says, holding the door open for me.

"Thank you." I say, walking out. Suddenly, he pushes me up against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting my reward in return, "Kyle says. He roughly kisses me on the lips, restraining me from trying to run away. I was trying to kick him, but he has a good grip on my legs.

"Kyle, get off me," I yell.

"How about you corporate and enjoy the make out section," Kyle explains.

"How about I rip your head off and tear your body apart, from limp to limp." Gunther taunts, from behind.

"What the hell are you doing here," Kyle asks.

"I believe that's my lady you have." Gunther says, completely ignoring his question.

"Listen, you got 5 seconds to get out of my house," Kyle threatens.

"Or you'll do what?"

"Or I will kick your ass, myself."

Gunther chuckles, "Oh really now, is that a challenge?"

"No it's a warning," he replies.

"Well I feel sorry for you because I'm not leaving without my girlfriend," Gunther tells him.

Kyle glazes over at me, "this is the guy that you left my cousin for? That's really low, even for you CeCe."

"And you want to know what's even lower? Me breaking both your arms," Gunther taunts.

"I had just about enough of you –AHHHHHHHH!" Kyle screams his pain.

"Gunther, let go of his arm. You're hurting him," I panic.

Gunther glances at me, "He tried to hurt you, so why should I?"

"Because you'll hurt him more than he hurt me," I reply.

"Listen to your girlfriend Gunther," Kyle cries out in pain.

Gunther twists his arms even more, "you do not speak, when you are not speaking too."

"Gunther, your better than this. Let's just get out of here and act like none of this ever happen. Besides he's extremely drunk, I can taste it on his breath," I explain.

Gunther glares at Kyle, "You've been saved by a miracle," Gunther says, roughly letting go of him.

"Let that be a lesson to you." I say, looking down at Kyle.

Gunther and I rush out of the house and got inside his car.

* * *

On the way home, we talk and laugh with each other like nothing happened. When we finally arrive at his house, Gunther carries me upstairs to his room. I was proud to have a boyfriend that was a vampire

"Gunther," I call.

"Yes darling," he answers.

"Come." I say, patting the bed down. "Come sit down next to me."

Gunther sits down and narrows his eyes at me, "CeCe…no."

I giggle, "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"For one, your panties are drench wet and two, I can smell something arousing, coming from between your legs."

I blush in embarrassment, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not exactly," he retorts, when licking his lips. "You're making it harder for me to control myself."

"Then don't," I say. "I don't want to waste another moment with you."

"Whatever happen to letting me be a gentlemen?"

"You are one. But sometimes a man would do anything to please his woman."

"You really want this, don't you?"

"More than anything." I reply, when I was taking of shirt.

Gunther scrolls at me before pushing me down on the bed and pulls off my skirt. "You got your wish, bay-bee," Gunther smirks.

Doing as I please, he quickly takes off his t-shirt and throws it to the side. I rub my hands on his chest, feelings up and down on his 6 pack. Then he automatically pulls down his jeans and kicks them off.

"Took you long enough," I say, when biting my lip.

He didn't response. All I can hear was sound of my panties being ripped off. I got really nervous as he slowly spreads my legs further apart.

"I'm warning you," Gunther murmur. "This is going to hurt a lot."

"I don't I want it to," I say kissing him hard on the lips.

As Gunther broke through my hymen, a long cry came from my throat. The pain was excruciating and all I could do was dig my nails in his back. "Oh my god!" I moan out.

"I'm so sorry, bay-bee," he groans.

"No it's okay," I cry. "I wanted this more than anything."

"Well I'm glad you did, because I'm never letting you go." He says, thrusting deeper inside me.

"I hope you don't," I moan out. "I would rather die without you,"

Gunther kisses me passionately as my body starts to shake from ecstasy. Making love only brings us closer together and I only hope for us to be together forever.

"Oh god, I'm about to cum," I cry out.

"Me too bay-bee," Gunther moans.

"Bite me," I demand.

Gunther eyes slightly widen.

"I don't care if I fall asleep. I just want you to sink your teeth into me," I demand.

"Are you sure," Gunther asks.

I nod.

Suddenly Gunther digs his fangs through the flesh of my neck. I scream in pain at first, but then the pain turns into something pleasurable and it made me cum instantly. As he continues to drink from me, I doze off into a deeper slumber.

"Goodnight my beautiful." Gunther says, lying down next to me. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope that makes up from all the weeks I been missing. Please let me know what you think and I will update soon. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
